Bratz: What If
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Yasmin returns from England and starts to think about what it would've been like if she'd stayed. What if she'd stayed? What would her life had been like? Just, what if.....
1. Change Of Plans

**Bratz: What If…**

**Prologue**

Yasmin was sitting up in her room, staring out into the sky, just thinking about the last few months. School was starting up soon, but that wasn't what was on her mind. _'Should I have stayed at Red Girl, and signed on?' she thought. 'What would my friends have said? Do I want to go back? Am I happy in California, under Interscope/Geffen?' _So many questions were running through Yasmin's head. She wondered if things would be different if she'd stayed in London, and what her friends would think. They'd probably hate her for it. She stared out the window, wishing she'd stayed in London. There was a really cool boarding school there called Taunton School, and it looked great. It sucked that they had to wear uniforms, but she could get over it, and wouldn't have to stay in the dorms because she'd stay with Melanie, or, ask if she could stay with Melanie. She went to her computer and looked on the internet at the Taunton School, wanting and wishing that she could be there. Upset by the fact that she was in Cali, she got off the computer and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep, thinking: "_What if….."_

End of Prologue

**Chapter 1: Change Of Plans**

It was the middle of July and Yasmin and her mother were walking through London's Heathrow Airport, about to board a plane to go back home. Her mother was ready to go, but Yasmin, however, was having second thoughts about leaving. She loved England, and her mom could ship all her stuff to her if she were to stay. She couldn't take it anymore, so she spoke up, "Mom, I wanna stay." Elena stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What?" she asked. "I wanna stay here, in London, with Mel C." Elena looked at Yasmin. "But, what about school, and your friends?" she asked. "I can transfer to the boarding school here," Yasmin said. "It's called the Taunton School." "Well sweetheart," Elena said, hugging her daughter. "I guess I'll have to tell your father this, and your friends, and the rest of our family. I'll send your stuff to you, and I'll be back to get you set up in Taunton." "Thanks, mom." Yasmin said, hugging her mother tight. Elena smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you baby." she said. "I love you too, mom." Yasmin said. Elena smiled, then headed through the gate. Yasmin turned around and went over to the payphone. She put some money in, then called Melanie. The phone rang and after a few seconds, a male's voice answered, "Hello?" Yasmin immediately recognized that voice as Tom's, Mel's boyfriend, so she said, "Hey Tom. Is Melanie there?" "Sorry," Tom said. "She's not. She went to the doctor. Do you have her cell phone number?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "But Tom, I need to ask you something." "Go on." Tom said. "Well," Yasmin explained. "I'm not going home. I'm staying in England. So, could I please stay with you and Mel?" "It's fine with me," Tom answered. "You'll have to ask Mel though." "Thank you so much, Tom," Yasmin said. "I promise I won't be any trouble." "It's fine Yasmin," Tom said. "Call me back if you can't get Melanie." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Tom said. Yasmin hung up the phone, then pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Melanie's number, then waited. After a few seconds of listing to Melanie's ringback tone, which was Believe by Cher, Melanie finally answered, "Hello?" "Hi Mel," Yasmin said. "It's Yasmin." "Hi hon," Melanie said, cheerfully. "Plane hasn't arrived yet?" "That's the thing," Yasmin began to explain. "Well, you see, the plane is here, but I'm not getting on it, because I'm staying here in London. So, I was wondering if I could stay with you and Tom." "Of course you can," Melanie answered. "If it's okay with Tom too." "I already talked to him," Yasmin said. "When I called the house. He said that it was cool with him too, and to talk to you about it." "Okay," Melanie said. "Well, I'm at the doctor's right now." "Why?" Yasmin asked. "I have to get an ultrasound," Melanie explained. "So I'll be at the airport to get you in an hour. You should head to the café and get some food." "I should," Yasmin said. "See you in an hour. Bye." "Bye." Melanie said. Yasmin closed up her phone, then got her purse. She told her bodyguard to watch her stuff, then went off to the café. When she got there, she ran into Geri, who was with Bluebell and her new boyfriend, Henry. "Hey Geri," she greeted as she picked up Bluebell. "And hey Bluebell, and Henry." They all said hi, and Geri asked, "What are you still doing here?" "I'm not leaving," Yasmin explained. "So I'm gonna stay with Mel and Tom." "That's lovely, dear." Geri said. Yasmin smiled, then put Bluebell down and said, "Well, gonna get something to eat. See ya later." "Bye hon," Geri said, giving her a quick hug. "See you later." They left out and Yasmin went up to the counter. She ordered a burger, then sat down at the table. She ate and drank, then after she was done, paid the bill and went back to the airport. When she got there, Melanie was waiting for her with her bodyguard. "Hey Mel," she greeted. "Sorry about this whole, short-notice thing." "It's okay dear." Melanie said. They went out to Melanie's car and put her stuff in the back. Then Yasmin hugged her bodyguard, since he would be going back to America and she would be getting a new bodyguard. "Bye Mad Dogg," she said after they let go. "It was fun." "It was Miss Yasmin," said Mad Dogg, who's real name was Demarcus. "See ya around." "Bye." Yasmin said. She got into the front seat of Melanie's car and they headed off down the street.

Yasmin was amazed at the size of Melanie's house. It was bigger than she had imagined. "This is your house, the house in Hampstead?" she asked. "We're in Hampstead," Melanie answered with a smile. "And this is my house, well, me and Tom's house." She shut off the engine and she and Yasmin hopped out. Melanie helped Yasmin get her stuff out, then they both went into the house. Tom was in the kitchen, watching the Flat Screen TV on the wall. "Tom," Melanie said. "Our house guest is here." Tom came out of the kitchen and greeted, "Hi Yasmin. We hope that you'll feel welcome here." Yasmin smiled and asked, "Where's my room?" "Come on," Melanie said. "I'll show you." They headed up the stairs. "Here's your room." Melanie said. The phone started to ring and Melanie went downstairs. She answered, "Hello?" "Hi Melanie," Emma said. "Haven't talked to you in a bit. I've been really missing you since the tour." "Hey Emma," Melanie said. "I've missed you too. How is everything?" "Pretty good," Emma answered. "What about you?" "Well," Melanie began. "I have something to tell you…" "You're pregnant!" Emma guessed, practically screaming in Melanie's ear. Yasmin came down the stairs and noticed Melanie on the phone. Just when she was about to bug Mel for the phone, her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out and answered, "Hello?" "Hey Pretty Princess," said Cloe, one of her best friends. "Are you on the plane yet?" Yasmin had most dreaded this phone call. She hated to break the news to her best friends, but, however, she needed to. "No," she finally answered. "And I hate to say this, but I'm not coming home at all." There was silence at the end. "What's going on, Yasmin?" Cloe finally spoke up. "Cloe," Yasmin explained. "I don't want to come home, I love it here. So, I'm staying here, in England, with Mel C, and signing onto Red Girl. I'm sick of being in a group, I wanna be myself now." Cloe was speechless. "You know what," she finally snapped. "I thought you were my friend, but, I guess not. We don't need you at all. I hope you have a totally glamour-less life!" And with that, she hung up on Yasmin. Yasmin sadly snapped her phone shut, then went back upstairs. She was really upset, upset that things would Never Be The Same Again.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon….


	2. Start of a New Life

**Chapter 2: Start Of A New Life**

Yasmin didn't eat too much at dinner, and she didn't know if it was because she was upset, or because she didn't eat a lot of organic food like Melanie and Tom did. She asked to be excused from the table, then went upstairs. Melanie could tell that something was wrong, so she went upstairs behind Yasmin. She found Yasmin in her room, laying across the bed, reading a magazine. "Yasmin," she said quietly. "What's wrong, love?" "Nothing." Yasmin answered. "Don't try that with me," Melanie said calmly as she sat down beside her. "Is it because this is a new place to you? Or do you miss your friends? What's up? You can talk to me." Yasmin looked up at Melanie, then lay on her back. She really saw Melanie as a mother to her. She explained everything that happened between her and Cloe. When she was done, Melanie said, "They'll understand eventually." She gently rubbed Yasmin's back. Yasmin looked up and said, "Thanks, Melanie." "No problem," Melanie said. "And you can just call me Mel." "But no Sporty." Yasmin said. She and Melanie laughed. "Hey Mel," Yasmin said. "About that ultrasound thing, do you know what the baby's gonna be." "No," Melanie answered. "I don't even want to know." Yasmin laughed and Melanie went back downstairs. Yasmin changed into her PJ's, then went to bed.

**2 Months Later**

It had been a couple months since Yasmin had transferred to Taunton School and it was so wicked. She didn't even mind the school uniform they had to wear. They got four copies of the outfit, so they could have them to wear everyday, and they had to wash them out. They had a really cool girls soccer team, which they called football, and Yasmin was a part of it. She really loved England and being there with Mel C. Anyway, it was the daily break time for all students and staff, so Yasmin was in the library, on the computer. She hadn't updated her MySpace or Facebook in a really long time, so she thought it was time to update it. But first, she had to check Portal Melanie C, the website she checked every single day. She went to the sight and saw that Mel had told the press about her pregnancy. _'Nice, Mel.'_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone poke her in her side. She looked up and saw her friend, Jake, standing above her head. "Hey Jake," she said. "What up?" "Nothing much," Jake answered, in his thick British accent. "Just been working on this paper for Physics." "Have you even started?" Yasmin asked. "No," Jake answered. "And it's due the day after tomorrow." "Get a move on dude." Yasmin said. Jake laughed and said, "Can you help?" "No," Yasmin answered, "I have a paper due for Geography class tomorrow. I still gotta finish that." "Have you started?" Jake teased. "Unlike you," Yasmin teased back. "I actually have." They both laughed. "Thanks for making me feel better." Jake joked. Yasmin smiled and turned back to the computer. She went to Facebook first. After updating that, she went to MySpace. "I didn't know you had a MySpace." Jake said as he went to Microsoft Word to work on his paper, or start his paper. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I've had it for a couple years now." "Add me on there." Jake said. "Maybe." Yasmin joked. Jake poked her again, then got back to work. "So Yas," Jake said, keeping his eyes on the computer screen, typing away. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." Yasmin answered as she posted a blog on MySpace. "Well," Jake said. "Would you like to maybe, catch a movie sometime?" Yasmin stopped and looked at him. "Say what?" she asked him. "Do you wanna catch a movie with me sometime?" Jake asked again, knowing she'd heard him. "Sure," Yasmin answered. "I'd love you. Just tell me when and I'll clear my schedule." Jake smiled and Yasmin turned back around. Soon, the bell rang and everyone headed back to class.

"Bye Jake." Yasmin said as she walked out of the school that afternoon. "See ya later, Yasmin." Jake called. Yasmin headed over to the parking lot where all the parents waited. On the way, she ran into her friend, Peyton. "Hey Peyton." she greeted. "Hey," Peyton greeted. "Your mum's here too?" "My legal guardian," Yasmin said. "Melanie. See ya tomorrow." "Bye, bye," Peyton said. "Call you later." Yasmin smiled and went through the parking lot. She got to Mel's Lexus and climbed in. "Hey Mellie." she greeted. "Hey love," Melanie greeted. "How was your day?" "Totally wicked," Yasmin answered. "My friend Jake asked me out." "That's wicked." Melanie said. She suddenly clutched her stomach. "Mel," Yasmin said, suddenly scared. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong," Melanie answered. "The baby just kicked." "Oh," Yasmin said. "You scared me for a sec. I thought I was gonna have to drive you to the Portland, even though I don't have my license to drive here yet." Melanie laughed, then asked, "Do you wanna feel the baby kick, Yasmin?" "Sure." Yasmin answered. She placed her hand on Melanie's tummy. The baby was kicking away. "Aw." Yasmin said as she took her hand away. "We have to go by the Red Girl Records offices." Melanie said as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Okay." Yasmin said. She put her seatbelt on as she and Melanie got on the highway. When they stopped at the light, they saw Emma in the car next to them. Melanie rolled down her window and Emma noticed her. She rolled down hers as well and said, "Hey Mel." "Hey Emma." Melanie said. Yasmin leaned forward and waved at Emma. Emma waved back. "We gotta go," Melanie said. "Bye." "Bye bye." Emma said. The light changed and they drove on. Soon, Melanie and Yasmin got to the Red Girl Records offices. They walked inside and went up to Melanie's office. In the office, Ying was busy clearing Melanie's schedule for the next few months, considering the fact she was going to be a mum and all. "Is it all cleared?" Melanie asked. "Yeah," Ying answered, looking up. "And hi Yasmin." "Hi Ying." Yasmin said. She hugged Ying tight. "Okay," Melanie said. "Ying, where's Morgan?" Just when Ying was about to answer, a girl with long brown hair and pale colored skin walked in. She had on a black tank top, blue jeans, and a pair of Converse. "Yasmin," Melanie said. "This is Morgan, your personal assistant." "Hi Yasmin," Morgan said. "It's so cool to meet you and I'm so psyched to be working for you." "Nice to meet you too." Yasmin said, shaking Morgan's hand. Morgan noticed Yasmin's outfit, which was a green and blue plaid knee-length skirt, a white short-sleeved white blouse, a green and blue striped tie, white stockings, and a pair of black high-heel Mary Jane shoes. "You go to Taunton, don't you?" Morgan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "This outfit really lets it out." "I went there," Morgan said. "It was really cool." "I know," Yasmin said. "It's so wicked. I love going there, and the teachers are so nice." "Glad that you two are getting on well," Melanie said. "Yasmin, we gotta go though. You ready?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I have homework anyway." She hugged Ying then said, "It was really nice to meet you Morgan." She shook Morgan's hand again, then left out with Melanie.

Yasmin and Melanie got back to the house and Yasmin asked, "Melanie, can I call my mom? I haven't talked to her in a bit." "Sure," Melanie answered. "You got your phone card?" "Yes ma'am." Yasmin answered. Melanie smiled and went into the kitchen. Yasmin sat her bag down beside her on the couch and picked up the phone. Within minutes, the was talking to her mother. "So how's it going over there?" Elena asked her daughter. "It's going pretty good. Melanie's really lovely and she treats me like I'm her own daughter." "Well that's good," said Elena. "You haven't forgotten everybody here have you?" "Mom," said Yasmin. "You know I haven't forgotten about everybody. I actually miss you guys a little bit." "Aw, honey, I miss you too," said Elena. "When are you coming back over this way?" "When I start promotion for the next album," Yasmin answered. "Which should be in maybe, a few months or so." "Okay," Elena said. "Make time to see me, please." "Oh mom," said Yasmin. "You know I will. Oh, and I got my new PA today, and a new bodyguard yesterday." "Cool," said Elena. "What are their names?" "My new bodyguard's name is Leo," Yasmin explained. "And my new PA's name is Morgan. They're both really nice and Leo is like, really big." Elena laughed. "Well I'm glad that you like them both. Is Leo very protective?" "You know it," Yasmin answered. "I always take him with me if I'm going shopping by myself. If it's just me and Melanie, then it's fine and he doesn't have to go." "Okay then," Elena said. "Anyways, I gotta get out to work. I love you. Talk to ya later." "Love you too, mom," Yasmin said. "Bye." She hung up the phone and picked up her backpack. "Mel, I'm going out on the patio!" she shouted. "Okay hon!" Melanie shouted back. Yasmin went outside and sat down at the patio table. She pulled out her Trigonometry book and started her work. She moved right through that and when she was almost done with Geography, she heard Mel call, "Yasmin, dinner's ready!" "Coming!" Yasmin shouted back. She put her stuff back in her bag and went in. She put her stuff on the couch, then went to the kitchen. "Where's Tom?" she asked as she helped Melanie set the table. "Working late," Melanie answered. "Being director of a big construction company, he often works long hours. So, when he does, I make dinner." "Cool-ish," Yasmin said as she put the shrimp in the middle of the table. "My dad never worked long hours like that. He was always home by five." "That's cool," Melanie said. "I was never close to my dad like you are to your dad. See, after him and my mum split up and I went to live with my mum, I just closer to her. I'm close to my step dad now too." "You're not close to your dad at all?" Yasmin asked. "Not, really," Melanie said. "I talk to him, but I talk to my mum more than him." "Does he approve of your singing?" Yasmin asked. "He really has no choice now." Melanie said. She and Yasmin laughed. Soon, Tom walked in. "Hello girls." he greeted. He kissed Melanie and gave Yasmin a high-five. "Ready for dinner you two?" Melanie asked. "I am," Yasmin answered. "I'm starved." "I'm ready too," Tom said. "Let me get changed and I'll be back down to eat." Melanie and Yasmin nodded and Tom went upstairs. He soon returned and they ate dinner. After dinner and finishing her homework, Yasmin went upstairs and went to bed.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon…..


	3. A Shocking Arrival

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Arrival**

It was the next day and Yasmin was walking to her Journalism class at Taunton, with her new best friend, Peyton. "So are you covering the football game this after for the newspaper?" Peyton asked. "I hope so," Yasmin answered. "If I don't have to go to the doctor with Melanie." She secretly hoped that she didn't, so she could cover the soccer game: Taunton vs. Winsdown. The two walked into the classroom, and saw Jake, sitting at their table. "Good day mates." he greeted. "Hello." Peyton greeted. "Hey, dude," Yasmin greeted. "Got that paper finished yet?" "Almost," Jake answered. "I have, about, two paragraphs left." "Good," Peyton said, giving him a high-five. "We wouldn't want Mr. Duncan to fail you." "Wouldn't be the first time a teacher's failed me." Jake said. They all laughed. "So guess what I heard?" Peyton asked. "Oh gosh," Jake said, sitting back. "Time for the gossip." "Shut up," Yasmin said. "Now what did you hear, Peyton?" "I heard that Max likes me." Peyton answered, full of excitement. "So cool." Yasmin said, smiling at her friend. Max was the gang's super-cute friend, well, super-cute to mainly Peyton. He was on the boys' soccer team with Jake, which often practiced the same day as the girls. Yasmin had tried many times to talk Peyton into joining the soccer team, but she wouldn't do it. "Are you guys practicing tomorrow?" Jake asked as he watched their Journalism teacher walk in. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Peyton, come to watch us practice, please." "Okay," Peyton said. "I'll check with my mum." "Okay class, settle down," said the Journalism instructor. "We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome all the way from America, Cloe Smith." Yasmin's head snapped up. No way! Cloe walked in, wearing the Taunton outfit. _"No way!" _Yasmin screamed inside. "Welcome, Cloe," said the teacher, Mr. Donovan. "Sit right there, with Yasmin, Peyton, and Jake. Yasmin's eyes widened in shock. "That's your former friend," Peyton whispered to her. "What is she doing here? From the way she looks, I already don't like her." "What's she doing here?" Jake asked, whispering. "I don't know," Yasmin whispered back. "I haven't talked to her in months." Cloe sat down and smiled, particularly at Yasmin. Yasmin just looked at her. Cloe was here to ruin her, ruin her time away from Bratz, away from the group. Peyton just looked at her, calling her really, really unladylike names in her head. Jake was rather annoyed with her, and he hadn't even talked to her yet. The class started and went by rather fast. The bell rang and Yasmin got up. She put her bag on her back and scooped up her binder and pencil case. "Hi Yasmin." Cloe greeted to her former friend. Yasmin looked at her, ignored her, and walked out with Peyton and Jake. Cloe caught up to her and said, "Aren't you happy to see me?" Peyton looked back at Yasmin and said, "Yasmin, you coming to the library for Study Hall with me?" Yasmin looked and said, "I'm coming. Hold on. See ya later Jake." "Bye girls." Jake said, heading off to his Physics class. "What are you doing here?" Yasmin asked, Cloe. "We moved here," Cloe answered. "Mom's company moved here, to England. I thought you'd be rather happy." Yasmin rolled her eyes and walked off with Peyton on her heels.

"She's just here to ruin my little time away from Bratz." Yasmin whispered. She and Peyton were in the library, since this was their free, Study Hall period. They were whispering, since it was the library of course. "I just can't believe she's here," Peyton answered. "Did you notice the way she looked at me when I partnered up with you in Journalism for the soccer game coverage?" "Yeah, I noticed it," Yasmin answered, grabbing a pen from her bag. "I just didn't rip her head off because we were in class. "Room for one, more, ladies." said a voice. Yasmin and Peyton looked up and saw Jake. "No way," Peyton said. "How'd you get outta, Physics?" "We're taking a test today," Jake answered, pulling up a chair and sitting down between them. "I finished early, so I asked to come here. Mr. Duncan let me out." "Sweet." Yasmin said, giving him a high five. "So Yasmin," said Jake. "What up with your friend, Cloe? I saw the look on her face when Peyton paired up with you." "She was probably very upset at me." Peyton said. "Who cares." Yasmin said, going back to her book. "Speaking of her," Jake said, looking up. "Here she comes." Yasmin groaned and slumped down, putting the book over her face. "Hey guys," Cloe greeted. "What's up?" "Studying." Peyton answered. "I was just going back to class." Jake said. "Oh no you're not." Yasmin said, grabbing his wrist. "I'll see ya later," Jake said. "Meet you guys later on at lunch, bye." "Later, mate." Peyton said. "Bye." Yasmin said. Jake got up and left out. "So," Peyton said, trying to be somewhat friendly and not lose her cool. "How long have you and Yas been friends?" "Don't try and act all friendly with me," Cloe said. "I could care less about you, or whoever that guy was. The only person I wanna see, is Yasmin." "Alright, you asked for it." Peyton said, abruptly getting up. Yasmin pulled her back down and said, "You are not getting suspended and leaving me to cover that game all by myself." She turned to Cloe and said, "Look, I don't know why you're here, but let me tell you something. What you won't do, is come here and disrespect my best friends. I've made new friends, and moved on from Bratz. You need to try and do the same thing." At that moment, the bell rang. Yasmin got her stuff and headed off to her next class with Peyton.

"I just can't believe she was so rude to me." Peyton said later that day. She and Yasmin were sitting at the lunch table that afternoon, waiting for Jake. After the lunch period, it was an hour of free time for the teachers and students. They could do whatever they want, as long as it complied with the rules of Taunton. "I'd like to see her try and hit you," Yasmin said. "These freshly manicured nails would scrape her eyes out of that clueless little head." "Good afternoon, lovelies." Jake said, sitting down at the table. "Hi." Yasmin and Peyton said together. "So," Jake said. "I heard that you were about to kill Cloe today." "I would've if Yasmin hadn't stopped me." Peyton said, stabbing her meatloaf with her fork. "Someone's mad." Jake said. "I've actually calmed down since study hall." Peyton said. Yasmin and Jake looked at her. "I have." Peyton said, defensively. Yasmin and Jake laughed. "Oh, Yasmin," Jake said, turning to her. "Wanna catch that movie, Friday night?" "Sure." Yasmin answered. Soon, Max came over and sat down, looking rather annoyed. "Uh-oh," Peyton said. "Who needs a hug?" "Me." Max answered, giving her a hug. They let go and Yasmin asked, "What's wrong?" "Mrs. Ashlynne gave me a C minus on my paper." Max answered, putting his head down on the table. "But you worked forever on that." Peyton said. "That's exactly what I said," Max said, looked at his friends. "But she just said, _'You didn't include enough details, so that's why you got the C.' _I know I added plenty of detail." "From what we read," Yasmin said. "You really did add enough." Max took a sip of his water and just shrugged. Yasmin and Peyton got up and dumped their trays. Then the bell rang. "Hey Yasmin," Jake said. "Let's go out to the Picnic area." "Okay," Yasmin said, grabbing her backpack. "Catch ya later, Peyton, See ya Max." "Later." Max and Peyton said. Yasmin and Jake went out to the Picnic area.

"So what movie should we see?" Jake asked Yasmin. They were sitting at a table outside, in the Picnic area. Some students out there too, just talking and studying. "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "What's playing?" "I think Twilight's playing," Jake answered. "I heard that was quite fantastic." "I heard that too," Yasmin said. "Let's see that." "Okay," Jake said. "We should. My mum said that I could take the car if I wanted." "Cool," Yasmin said. "You do know who I'm staying with, right?" "Yeah," Jake answered. "Mel C. Just need her address." Yasmin pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down Mel's address and handed it to him. "Got it," Jake said. "I guess I'll be picking you up around, seven." "Sounds good to me," Yasmin said. "I have an idea. Maybe we can double date with Max and Peyton." "That sounds like a great idea." Jake said. Yasmin smiled and they continued talking. Pretty soon, free period was over and they went to class.

**4:00 PM**

"And Taunton Academy is in the lead by five points." said the announcer dude. Yasmin and Peyton were on the bottom row of the stands, taking pictures and writing down stuff from the soccer game, to put in the paper. Jake was with them, but he was just watching the game. Taunton had a five point lead over Winsdown, because Terry Anthony had just made a goal. "This is so much fun," Peyton said, practically having to scream so Yasmin could hear over everyone. "I love working for the paper." "I love it too," Yasmin said. "You're right, this is fun." Peyton was looking around, when suddenly, she stopped. She dropped the camera right in her lap. "Peyton," Yasmin said. "What's wrong?" "I can't believe him." Peyton said. Yasmin looked and gasped at what she saw. She saw Cloe, making out with Max. Yasmin knew that Peyton liked him. Cloe even knew that Peyton liked him. Peyton's eyes filled up with tears. She shoved the camera to Yasmin and ran down from the stands. Luckily for them, the game had just gone into half-time, which was about thirty minutes. Yasmin shoved the camera and notepad to Jake and said, "Stay here and watch our stuff. Be right back." She got up and ran down to find Peyton, which wasn't too easy in a skirt and a pair of slippery flats. She checked the girls' bathroom and didn't see Peyton. She finally spotted her behind the bathrooms, crying her eyes out. "Peyton," Yasmin said, zipping up her hoodie and wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't believe this either. It's crazy." "I thought he liked me." Peyton cried, practically about to hyperventilate. "Okay," Yasmin said. "First of all, before you start hyperventilating, you need to calm down. Second, I think that Cloe probably talked him into it." Max soon came over. "Peyton," he said. "What's wrong?" Peyton was too upset to speak. "She saw you and Cloe." Yasmin answered for her. Max took a step back, clearly ashamed. "Peyton," he said. "I'm sorry, really sorry. It's just, that, me and Cloe have a bit of a, connection. I'm really sorry, I actually did like you." He walked off and went to Cloe and Peyton broke down. Yasmin hugged her friend tight. Peyton finally calmed down and she and Yasmin made it back to the stands just in time for the game to start back up. They wrote down more stuff and took lots of pictures, and finally, the game came to an end, with Taunton having a 17-13 victory over Winsdown. She and Peyton gathered up their things and walked down from the stands with Jake. "You gonna be okay, Peyton?" Jake asked. "I just can't believe these, these, boys sometimes," Peyton said, practically about to scream it. "They're just so, so, so stupid." They stopped to talk to Amanda, a girl in their Journalism class. Cloe walked up to them and said, "Sorry Peyton, maybe Max just had more of a connection with me." "That's it!" Peyton screamed. She charged for Cloe but Jake and Yasmin held her back. Cloe smirked and walked off. "I'm gonna rip her head off," Peyton said, straightening her skirt out. "Then, I'm gonna rip her guts out and feed them to my dogs." She was clearly, mad, mad enough to throw up all over Cloe and Max, mainly Cloe. "Come on Peytster," Jake said. "Let's let's all just go." Peyton picked up her bag and walked out to the parking lot with Jake and Yasmin. "See ya both later." Yasmin said. She climbed into Melanie's car and said, "Greetings from Taunton Academy, Melanie." "Hi sport," Melanie said, starting the engine up. "How was it?" "Amazing," Yasmin answered. "We won." "Fantastic," Melanie said, giving her a high five. "You have practice tomorrow, right?" Yasmin nodded. "Gotcha." Melanie said. She pulled out of the parking lot and she and Melanie went home.

"So then, Peyton sees Cloe making out with Max and she like, breaks down." Yasmin said. It was that night and she was filling Melanie in on her day, while she was brushing Melanie's hair, only because she was bored. "Your day is so much more interesting than mine." Melanie said. "That's because you don't know how to have fun like we do." Yasmin joked. She and Melanie laughed. "That is true though," Melanie chuckled. "I am quite boring." "Not to me." Yasmin said, giving Melanie a quick hug. Tom walked in and said, "What you guys up to?" "Nothing," Yasmin answered. "Just telling Mel about my day." Yasmin's phone beeped on the dresser beside Melanie. She looked and saw a text from Peyton. Luckily, she was now finished with Melanie's hair. She picked up her phone and said, "Night guys." "Night." Melanie and Tom said together. Yasmin went down to her room and shut the door. She opened up the text message. It read:

_Yasmin:_

_Guess what Amanda just called me and said? Call me now so I can tell you_

-_ThePeytster-_

Yasmin picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number. Peyton picked up and answered, "Hello?" "Hey, it's me," Yasmin said. "What did she tell you?" "Okay, this is some really valuable information," Peyton answered. "Amanda said that Cloe and Max were talking about going to the movies this Friday, to see Twilight. They're not gonna do anything but make-out." Yasmin was starting to get an idea. "That's very interesting." she said. "Oh, Yasmin," Peyton said. "What are you thinking now?" "I'll tell ya at school tomorrow," Yasmin said. "Now, I'm about to go to bed. Goodnight." "Night, night." Peyton said. Yasmin hung up the phone and went to bed.

**The Next Day: Journalism class**

It was the next day and Yasmin was in her journalism class, sitting around her, Peyton, and Jake's table. It was now time for her to tell Peyton and Jake her plan. "Okay," she started explaining. "Since me and Jake are going to see Twilight this Friday, I can take my camera with me. My camera has night vision, so it can take pictures in the dark. I can get a picture of them kissing, and sell it to the Daily Mail. That'll teach her to mess with my Peytster." "I love that idea," Peyton said. "That'll teach that, that, thing, to mess with me." "Great idea, Yasmin," Jake said. "No one messes with our Peyton and gets away with it." They each gave Yasmin a high five. Soon, Cloe came over and sat down. Peyton didn't say anything. She just pulled out her notebook, ready to get her and Yasmin's next assignment, since they were practically the head reporters for the school's newspaper, _The Taunton Talker._ "Yasmin, Peyton," said Mr. Donovan. "I got the e-mail of the article, and I saw the game's pictures on the school's MySpace page. Great, great, great shots. They were fantastic, and a fantastically put together article. Ready for your next assignment?" "Totally ready." Yasmin answered. "Okay," said Mr. Donovan. "You are to cover, the girls' tennis match next Wednesday, and the boys' hockey game next Thursday. Can you handle them both?" "Yeah," Peyton answered. "Totally." "We got it." Yasmin said. Mr. Donovan nodded and went on with class. After half an hour, the students were dismissed.

**That Afternoon: Soccer Practice**

Peyton sat on the bench on the side of the soccer field, watching Jake and Yasmin practice with their teams. Right now, they were running 9 laps around the track. Peyton was so into the practice that she was a bit startled when she heard someone go, "Hi Peyton." She jumped and looked up to see Stuart standing over her. "Oh, gosh, hey," she said, taking a deep breath. "You startled me." "Sorry," Stuart said, sitting beside her. "What's up?" "Nothing," Peyton answered, turning back to look at the game. "Just watching this." Stuart nodded, then said, "I heard what happened with Max. You okay?" "Yeah, I guess." Peyton answered. "Well, if it makes you feel any better," Stuart said. "I think he's a jerk for doing that to you." Peyton let out a small chuckle. "Thanks." she said. "So," Stuart said. "What are you doing Friday night?" Just when Peyton was about to answer, she heard Yasmin go, "Hey Peytster." Peyton turned and waved at her friend, who was finishing up her seventh lap. Soon, Jake came by and said, "What up Peytster." She waved again. "Sorry," Peyton said. "What was that?" "What are you doing Friday night?" Stuart asked again. "Nothing," Peyton answered. "Studying for an Academic meet that I have on Saturday. Why?" "Well," Stuart said. "I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to catch a movie Friday night?" Peyton was about to say no, but then remembered that Max and Cloe would be at the movies that same night. But then again, she had Yasmin on that. However, she still needed to get out of the house. "Sure, I'd love to," Peyton answered. "How about we go and see Twilight?" "Cool, I wanted to see that movie anyway." Stuart said. "Maybe, it can be a double date, with Yasmin and Jake," Peyton said. "What do ya say?" "Okay, cool," Stuart answered. "So, double date, Friday night at the movies?" "Totally." Peyton answered. Soon, Yasmin and Jake walked over and sat down. "Oh….my…God," Yasmin said, trying to catch her breath. "9 laps, almost killed me. Jake, catch me." "Don't faint here, Yas," Jake said, taking a sip of water. "I can't hold you up when I can barely hold myself up." "Ew, you guys are so sweaty," Peyton said, laughing. "Get away." "I'm not that sweaty." Yasmin said. She playfully hugged Peyton. She then noticed Stuart and said, "Hey Stuart. What's up?" "Nothing," Stuart answered. "How would you guys like to double date with me and Peyton, Friday night at the movies?" "Totally up for it." Jake answered. "Count us in." Yasmin said. "Seeing Twilight right?" Jake answered. "Yep." Stuart answered. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Cool." Soon, Max walked over. It wasn't long before Yasmin saw Cloe coming over, too. She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Hey Peyton," Max greeted. "How ya doin'?" "Fine," Peyton answered. "And yourself?" "Pretty good," Max answered, wrapping his arm around Cloe, who was now beside him. "Pretty tired now though." He looked at Yasmin, who had a totally disgusted looked on her face. "What's wrong, Yasmin?" he asked. Yasmin looked at him and answered, "Nothing, just really, really, hot out here." She stood up and said, "I'm going back out. Coming Jake?" "Gladly." Jake answered. He and Yasmin ran back out to the field. "I gotta head back out, Angel," Max said to Cloe. "See ya in a few." "Okay." Cloe said. She sat down beside Stuart and watched Max go back out onto the field. "I don't like this girl." Stuart whispered in Peyton's ear. "Neither do I." Peyton whispered back. They watched the rest of the practice in silence and soon, it was over. Yasmin came back over and picked up her stuff. She, Peyton, Jake, and Stuart all walked off of the field. Melanie was waiting for her in the car. Since Jake would have to pick Yasmin up on Friday, and also because he was a really big Mel C fan, she figured that he better meet Melanie in person now. She decided to introduce Peyton and Stuart too, since they were huge fans as well. "Come on," she said. "You guys wanna meet, Melanie?" "Totally." they all answered. Yasmin walked over to Melanie's car with her friends. Melanie got out and said, "Hi everyone." "Peyton, Stuart, and Jake," Yasmin started introducing. "Meet super awesome English singer-songwriter, and my legal guardian, Miss Melanie C." Melanie smiled. "Oh my gosh," Peyton said, barely trying to contain her excitement. "I am such a big fan. I've been a fan ever since Spice Girl days. To me, you were the only one who could sing." "Well that's very flattering." Melanie said. Jake pulled out his copy of Northern Star and asked, "Can you sign this, please?" "Sure." Melanie answered. She signed the CD. Peyton and Stuart also got a picture with her. "Okay gang," Yasmin said. "Gotta go home now. Bye." "Bye." the gang said. They walked off to their parents and Melanie pulled out of the parking lot.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon…..


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

It was Friday evening in England and Yasmin was up in her room, getting ready. She finally settled on wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink and green striped polo t-shirt, and her pink and green sneakers. She put on her pink and green Hello Kitty hoodie and zipped it up. After brushing her hair and putting on accessories and make up, she looked in the mirror at herself. "Fabulous." she said aloud to herself. She grabbed her black handbag and her camera. "Operation Payback is about to start." she said. She put it in her bag and grabbed her cell phone from the dresser. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Melanie was on the phone and Tom was reading a book. "Hi people." she greeted, sitting at the table. Tom looked up and said, "Hi kiddo. Where ya goin tonight?" "Movies with Jake, Peyton, and Stuart," Yasmin answered. "We're going to see Twilight. I'm super psyched." She pulled out her cell phone because it vibrated in her pocket. She looked and saw that she had a new text message. It read:

_Yasmin:_

_I'm so ready….I can't wait for Operation Payback to start!!!! Where r u right now?_

_-ThePeytster-_

Yasmin replied to the message. Her reply read:

_Peyton:_

_I'm so ready too….that'll teach her to mess with me and u!. I'm in the kitchen with Tom and Mel. Well, Mel's on the phone and Tom's talking to me. Where r u?_

_-ThePrettyPrincess_

Yasmin soon got a text back from Peyton. It read:

_Yasmin:_

_Glad you're ready too…..I'm walking out the door right now with Stuart. We'll meet u and Jake at the cinema. Cheerio, mate!_

Just when Yasmin was texting Peyton back with a: _Cheerio_, the doorbell rang. She snapped her phone shut and went to the door. She opened it and saw Jake standing there. "Hey, Yasmin," he greeted, stepping inside. "You look fantastic, and very casual. Where's Melanie?" "Thanks," Yasmin said, closing the door. "In the kitchen." They went into the kitchen and by now, Melanie was off of the phone. "Hi Jake." she and Tom greeted."Hi." Jake greeted with a smile. "Do I have to be back by a certain time?" Yasmin asked. "Midnight." Melanie said. "Gotcha," Yasmin said. "And I got the key." She pointed to the key around her neck. "Okay," Melanie said. "Have fun." Yasmin and Jake smiled and left out.

"There they are," Peyton said to Stuart at the movie theater. "I see them." She waved Yasmin and Jake over. Jake and Yasmin made their way across the street over to them. "Have you seen her yet?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Peyton answered. "Hurry, they just went inside." The gang went inside and got their tickets for Twilight. Luckily, Cloe and Max were gonna be at the same showing they were, the 7:30 showing. They all went inside the dark theater and sat down, two rows behind Cloe and Max. Luckily, Yasmin could still see her camera. She made sure the flash was off and hit the night vision. She could see Cloe and Max just fine now. "This is gonna be so awesome." Peyton whispered to her. Yasmin nodded her head in agreement. The movie started and Jake and Stuart actually got into it. Peyton and Yasmin, however, were barely paying attention. They were too busy trying to catch Cloe and Max kissing. Finally, just when Yasmin was about to get into the movie, Peyton frantically tapped her on the arm and said, "Now." Yasmin looked and sure enough, Max and Cloe were in a complete lip lock. Yasmin quickly zoomed in and snapped the picture. She looked and it came out crystal clear, even though it was dark. Night vision was such a life-saver. She saved the picture and put her camera back in her bag. Then, she and Peyton watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was over, they left out of the theater and went out to the lobby. "Well," Stuart said. "That was an okay movie." "It was okay, I guess." Peyton said. "Not as good as the book." Yasmin added. Max and Cloe noticed them and walked over. "Hey you lot," Max greeted. "I didn't know you guys were here. What movie did you guys just see?" "Twilight." Peyton answered, almost in a snobbish tone. "Cool," Cloe said. "Pretty good movie." "Not as good as the book." Yasmin said again, getting annoyed by Cloe's presence. They all didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Max and Cloe finally took the hint and left. "You guys wanna go and get some food?" Jake asked. "Sure." Peyton answered. "Where should we go?" Yasmin asked. "I know this great little Chinese restaurant in South London," Stuart answered. "It's not that far from here. Come on." The gang got into the cars and headed down to South London.

"This is really good." Peyton said over their food. They were at The Great Dragon in South London, enjoying some really good Chinese food. "It's awesome." Yasmin said. She looked up and saw Ying walk in with a friend. "I see Ying," she said casually. "I'm going to say hi." "Okay." Jake said. Yasmin got up and went over to Ying. "Hey Yingy." she greeted. Ying turned and said, "Hey Yasmin. What are you doing here?" "On a group date with a few friends," Yasmin answered as she returned Ying's hug. "And yourself?" "Just here with Nancy, Melanie's manager and our friend. We asked Mel if she wanted to come, but she turned us down because she was tired." "That sucks," Yasmin said. "What have you been up to?" "Nothing," Ying answered, pulling out her phone to answer it. "I've been bored actually." She looked at the LCD screen and said, "I gotta take this. Sorry." "It's cool," Yasmin said. "Later." Ying waved and started chatting away on her phone. Yasmin went back to the table and sat down. "What's Ying been up to?" Stuart asked. "Nothing," Yasmin answered, taking a sip of her drink. "She said she's been pretty bored." Ying soon rushed over to Yasmin and said, "Guess who I just got a call from." "A guy who really wants to go out with you." Yasmin jokingly guessed. "No," Ying chucked. "But that would be nice. Anyways, it was a call from the Hard Rock Café in Manchester. They want Mel to do a gig in aid of the Caron Keating foundation." "The breast cancer thing?" Yasmin asked, almost tempted to pull out her cell and call Melanie herself. "Yeah," Ying answered. "Do ya think Mel would be up for it?" "I think she would." Yasmin said. She imagined Melanie on stage, singing her songs on the Hard Rock stage. It seemed so exciting, just thinking about it. "Let's call her," Yasmin said, pulling out her black Motorola Razor 2. "She'll be super psyched." She scrolled through her contacts and when she got to Melanie's name, she pressed Send. After a few seconds, Tom answered with a, "Hello?" "Hi Tom," Yasmin said. "Where's Mel?" "Right here," Tom said. "Hold on." After a few seconds, Melanie answered, "Hello?" "Hi Mel." Yasmin greeted. "Hi sweetheart," Melanie said. "How's the date?" "Good, but guess who we just ran into." "Who?" Melanie asked. "Ying," Yasmin answered. "And she has some really fantastic news for you." She handed the phone off to Ying. Ying told Melanie about how the Hard Rock Café had called her and asked about Melanie. After a little wait, Ying said into the phone, "Great. I'll call them and tell them the news, bye." She handed Yasmin the phone and Yasmin snapped it shut. "So?" Yasmin asked, waiting for an answer. "You know she said, yeah." Ying answered, pulling out her phone to call the Hard Rock back. She went over to her table that she was sharing with Nancy and Melanie turned to her friends. "Wow," Stuart said. "Do you think we could go to that gig?" "Maybe," Yasmin answered. "I can ask, if Melanie still decides to go through with it." The friends finished their group date, then headed home.

"Well I had lots of fun, Jake." Yasmin said as Jake walked her up to the front door of Melanie's house. They had just arrived back, and it was a little before midnight. "I had fun too," Jake said. "Maybe we can do it again sometime, alone." Yasmin smiled and took the keychain necklace from around her neck to unlock the door. "Well," Yasmin said. "See ya Monday." "See ya." Jake said. He gave her a quick hug and Yasmin went inside. She said goodnight to Melanie and went upstairs to bed.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon…….


	5. Publicity Stunt

_**Chapter 5: Publicity Stunt**_

_**Monday morning: Journalism**_

_It was Monday morning and Yasmin was heading to Journalism class with her friend, Amanda. Her weekend had been pretty good. She went shopping on Saturday, in Hampstead with Melanie, buying really cute Maternity clothes for Melanie and accessories for her cell phone. She also spent most of the weekend on the phone with Peyton. It was just, a good weekend. Anyway, she and Amanda walked into Journalism and went to their tables. "Hello, mate." Peyton greeted. "Hey," Yasmin greeted. "How was your weekend?" "It was okay," Peyton answered. "I went shopping yesterday with my mum. My dad's birthday's coming up, so we're buying gifts. How was yours?" "Pretty good," Yasmin answered. "Apart from talking to you so much, I went shopping with Melanie on Saturday. You should see the really cute Maternity clothes I picked out for her." Peyton was about to say something, but something else caught her eye. It was Jake, walking in, looking really ticked off. "Good day, mate." she greeted, trying to lighten his mood. Jake didn't say anything. He just slammed his books down and sat down. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Who's ticked you off this early in the morning?" "That stupid Max," Jake answered, explaining. "See, he asked me about the group date, basically why Peyton was with Stuart. I explained to him that it was because Stuart asked her and she wanted to get out of the house for a change. So, he gets mad at me, accuses me of lying to cover up Peyton's plan. So I ask him-" "Wait, whoa, whoa," Peyton interrupted. "What plan?" "Getting to that," Jake continued. "Anyway, I asked him what he was talking about and he says that Peyton's just trying to make him jealous by going out with Stuart. I told him that Peyton would never do something like that, and that she's a good girl unlike Cloe. So he got even more mad and tried to start a fight. So, his uncle, the World Studies teacher, comes out and gives me a detention, for nothing." "That's so stupid," Yasmin said. "That reminds me of some of the crap that happened at my old school." "He's just mad because I'm not his little, girlfriend." Peyton said, folding her arms across her chest. Soon, Cloe walked in, went up to Jake, and asked, "What did you say to Max?" "First of all," Jake said, getting more annoyed than he already was. "Get out of my face. Now, second of all, I didn't say anything out of the ordinary. I just stuck up for Peyton." Cloe sat down and looked at Peyton. "Listen to me," she said to her. "Stay away from my Max. He doesn't like you, get it through your head." "I don't want your Max," Peyton said, getting in her face. "Now you listen to me, the next time you talk to one of my mates like that, we're gonna have a serious problem, do you understand me?" "Whatever, little girl." Cloe said. Peyton sat back and glared at her. Yasmin put her hand on Peyton's shoulder and said, "She's not worth it." Peyton took a deep breath. Soon, Mr. Donovan walked in and class began._

_**Student Break**_

"_Okay, I've got a good song for you lot," Jake said. "And I bet you don't know it." The friends were sitting around a table outside that afternoon, during the Student Break. They still had forty-five minutes before they had to report back to classes, so they were just having fun. They were playing Name That Song. _One of them would sing one line from a song, and someone had to guess it. So far, Yasmin had the most points, with Peyton following right down behind her. "I bet I know it." Yasmin said. "Okay," Jake said. "Just try to guess." He started to sing: _"And in my dreams it feels like we are forty stories tall." _"I got it," Peyton said. "It's, Untouchable, by Girls Aloud." "That's right." Jake said. "Cool," Peyton said. "I really like that song." They were about to do another song, when suddenly, Lynne came over to them. "Yasmin," she said in her cool, Filipino accent. "Have you read the latest copy of _The Mail_?" "I don't read that stuff," Yasmin answered. "Why? Something interesting in it?" "Very." Lynne answered. Yasmin took the paper and looked. It was the picture of Cloe and Max kissing at the theater. Yasmin gulped. She hadn't sent that picture to the Daily Mail. She hadn't sent it to anybody. She had barely been on the computer that weekend, because she had been busy. The only people that knew about that picture were Peyton, Jake, and Stuart. No one else know. "Uh, Lynne," Yasmin finally said. "Can I keep this until Trig class? I promise to give it back then." "You can keep it," Lynne said. "I'll get another copy from over there." She headed over to the stack of _The Mail _newspapers. Yasmin looked at her friends. "You sent the picture in?" Peyton asked. "Way cool." Jake said. "No, no, no, you guys don't understand," Yasmin said. "I didn't sent that picture in. I haven't been on the computer all weekend, because I've been busy shopping with Mel and stuff. Unless…..unless there was a paparazzi guy there, at the theater?" Fearing that, Yasmin frantically flipped through the paper. Sure enough, there was a picture of her and Jake watching to movie too, taken from the row in front of the, a few seats down. Yasmin had to admit, though, this paparazzi guy had a pretty nice shot. However, it was just creepy. "Peyton, Stuart," Yasmin said. "Did you guys see any guy with a camera at the theater?" "No," Peyton answered. "I was too into the movie." "So was I," Stuart said. "I didn't see anything." Yasmin showed her friends the picture. Soon, Cloe came over to her. "Tell me you didn't sell a picture of me." she said, clearly upset. "I didn't do it," Yasmin said. "If I would, how do you think I would've gotten the picture from this angle, or got a picture of me and Jake in this?! We were sitting like, behind you guys!" "Did your little friend do it?" Cloe asked, pointing to Peyton. "I didn't do that," Peyton said. "I wouldn't do something like that. I don't even know how to sell a picture to a magazine." "Which one of you did it?" Cloe asked, demanding for an answer. Yasmin stood up and said, "Look, none of us did it. We were watching the movie, just like you guys. Did you forget that we are celebrities, who get snapped doing normal, everyday things? It's not unusual for someone to snap us in a theater. I got snapped in one last year with Cameron. It's just the way fame works." Some of the students were looking now. "I bet you did it," Cloe said, clearly dismissing everything Yasmin had just said. "You just hate me for being mad at your little friend, or stealing her boyfriend. It's not my fault that he didn't want her, and it's not my fault that no guy would want her, because she's ugly!" With that, without thinking, Yasmin pushed Cloe down into the mud. Her outfit got totally ruined, and Yasmin clearly didn't care. "Look," Yasmin said, standing over her, clearly mad. "I never said anything bad about you guys, even when I was thinking about it, so what you're not about to do, is come here and trash-talk my friends that I have now. Don't be mad just because Peyton is a way better Angel than you'll ever be!" Cloe clearly looked hurt, but Yasmin still didn't care. "What's your problem anyways," she continued. "Are you still mad about me leaving, Bratz?! Is that it? So you just had to come here and ruin my time to shine, my time to be alone. Have you ever even thought about why I left?" Cloe shook her head and said, "I never really cared, okay! Is that you wanted to hear?! Well that's what it was, I never cared about why you left." "Well I have news for you," Yasmin said, grabbing her bag because break was almost over. "I was glad that I left, so I wouldn't have to deal with your little, dramatic episodes anymore. So, let me be, you little Drama Queen." The students were shocked. None of them thought that Yasmin would have a bad tempered bone in her body. Well, they were just proven wrong. At that moment, the bell rang and everyone headed inside. Well, all except Cloe, who went to the nurse's office instead.

**That Evening**

"_Let's go back, back to the beginning," _Yasmin sang that evening. _"Back to when the Earth, the sun, the stars, all aligned." _She was up in her room, strumming a song she'd just written on her guitar, which was sounding really good so far. She continued to sing:

_Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect_

_Tryin' to fit a square into a circle was no lie_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away, my sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm comin' clean_

_I'm comin' clean_

_I'm shedding, shedding every color_

_Tryin' to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin_

_Cause different, doesn't feel so different_

_And goin' out is better, than always stayin' in_

_Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away, my sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm comin' clean_

_I'm comin' clean_

_I'm comin' clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm comin'_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away, my sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm comin' clean_

_I'm comin' clean_

_I'm comin' clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm comin' clean_

_Let's go back, back to the beginning…_

She stopped strumming and wrote down the title of her song. She decided to call it, Come Clean (really by Hilary Duff). Just when she was about to do the other song she wrote, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Yasmin said. Peyton opened the door and greeted, "Hi." "Hey," Yasmin greeted. "I almost forgot that you were staying over because your mum was working tonight." "Yeah," Peyton said, putting her bag down at the foot of Yasmin's bed. "Mum doesn't want me to stay in the house alone, and dad's away on business, so I'm staying here tonight." "Sweet." Yasmin said, looking through her lyric book to find the song. Melanie soon came to the door and said, "Yasmin, we have some guests coming for dinner tonight." "Me." Peyton joked. "Besides you," Melanie chuckled. "The Smiths are coming." Yasmin and Peyton both gulped. "What are their names?" Yasmin asked. "Sarah and her husband David, and their daughter Cloe." "Cloe," Yasmin said. "But, Mel, Cloe Smith is who we don't get along with." "Well I'm gonna make them feel welcome to the neighborhood," Melanie said. "Chill out girls, they won't be here long. Come down soon. Love you both." She went back downstairs and Peyton and Yasmin looked at each other. "Let me change my clothes." Yasmin said, going over to her huge walk in closet. She went in and closed the door, and soon came out dressed in a pink and white striped polo t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans tucked into her black high-heel boots. "You look very presentable," Peyton said, looking down at her own casualness. "More presentable than I do." "Do you want a pair of my boots to wear tonight?" Yasmin asked. "Sure," Peyton answered. "What color do you have?" Yasmin looked in the closet. "I have a pair of white ones with the fur around the top," she answered, going through her shoes. "I pair black Converse ones, and a pair of dark green lace up ones." "I'll take the white ones," Peyton answered. "They match with what I have on, don't ya think?" Yasmin handed off the white boots. They really did match what Peyton had on, which was a white blouse under a dark blue denim vest, and a pair of skinny jeans, which were now tucked inside the white high-heel boots. "Now," Yasmin said, sitting down and picking up her guitar. "Time for my other song." "Let me hear it." Peyton said. Yasmin started strumming and started singing:

_You mixed me up_

_For someone_

_Who'd fall apart_

_Without you_

_Yeah you_

_Broke my heart_

_For the first time_

_But I'll get over that too_

_It's hard to find the reasons_

_Who can see the rhyme_

_I guess that we were, seasons out of time_

_I guess you didn't know me_

_If you think, love is blind_

_That I wouldn't see the flaws between the line_

_Surprised_

_That I caught you out in every single time_

_That you lied_

_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry_

_No not me, not I _

_Not I_

_No not me, not I_

_The story goes_

_On without you_

_There's got to be_

_Another ending_

_But yeah you_

_Broke my heart _

_It won't be the last time _

_But I'll get over them too_

_As the new door opens_

_We close the ones behind_

_And if you search your, soul I know you'll find_

_You never really knew me_

_If you think, love is blind_

_That I wouldn't see the flaws between the line_

_Surprise_

_That I caught you out in every single time_

_That you lied_

_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry_

_No not me, not I_

_Not I_

_Not I_

_Not I_

_All you said to me_

_All you promised me_

_All the mystery_

_Never did believe_

_No I never cry_

_No I never not even I_

_If you think, love is blind_

_That I wouldn't see the flaws between the line_

_Surprise_

_That I caught you out on every single time_

_That you lied_

_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry_

_No not I_

_I won't cry_

_No not me, not I_

_Not I_

_Not I_

"Fantastic," Peyton said, clapping. "What's it called?" Yasmin thought. Not Me, Not I (really by Delta Goodrem) sounded like a good title. "Not Me, Not I." she answered. "Got anymore?" Peyton asked, picking up the lyric book and looking through it. "Well," Yasmin said, taking the book and turning to a page. "There's this one." Peyton looked the song over. The title was scribbled at the top. It was called, Lost Without You (another great song by Delta Goodrem (lol)). "Sing it, please?" Peyton begged. "Okay," Yasmin said, putting her guitar down for a second. "Let me stretch really quick." She stood up and stretched and walked around a little. Then, she sat down a picked up her guitar. She started strumming and she sang:

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_A little righteous, and too proud_

_I just wanna find a way to compromise_

_Cause I believe that we can work things out_

_I thought I had all the answers_

_Never givin' in_

_But baby since you've gone_

_I admit that I was wrong_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever say_

_We'd never be together_

_And we ended with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_Lost without you_

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_Oh my bed's so cold at night_

_And I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right_

_No I'm not too proud to say_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever say_

_We'd never be together_

_And we ended with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_Lost without you_

_If I could only hold you now_

_And make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_Oh_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever say_

_We'd never be together_

_And we ended with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_But all I find is, I'm lost without your love_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_Oh_

_I'm lost without you_

After that song, Yasmin took a sip of water and said, "That's it, no more." "That was fantastic." Peyton said. "You just got a mini performance," Yasmin said. "I just can't wait to get into the studio to record them." "Yasmin, Peyton" Melanie called up the stairs. "Our guests are here!" "Let's fake our way through this." Peyton said, getting up. Yasmin put down her guitar and followed Peyton out of the room. They walked downstairs and to the door with Mel. Melanie opened the door and flashes hit Yasmin fast. "Oh my God." Melanie said. Cloe walked up and threw her arms around Yasmin, giving her a hug. "Hi," she greeted, a little too cheerfully. "What's up girl?" Yasmin was too shocked to say anything. After Cloe's parents came in, she shut the door and said, "Mel, me and Peyton will be right back." "Okay." Melanie said. The two friends ran upstairs and Yasmin shut her bedroom door. "What the heck was that?" Peyton asked, looking out the window. "Publicity stunt," Yasmin answered. "That's what it was. It was a freakin' publicity stunt. Melanie wasn't apart of it, but Cloe sure knew what she was doing. I pretty sure she tipped the photogs off, telling them to come here because she was having dinner with her "friend" Yasmin. Oh my gosh, I hate her so much right now." She put the air-quotes around friend. "Have you ever pulled one before?" Peyton asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "But I know a few who have, like Geri for instance. Ginger Spice as you may know her, pulled a publicity stunt back when Victoria was pregnant with Brooklyn. Sasha pulled one another time, by going out with Bow Wow to some charity thing in Los Angeles. I find them really stupid." There was a knock at the door. "Girls," Melanie said, concerned. "Are you alright in there?" "We're fine," Yasmin called. "We'll be out in a sec!" She turned back to Peyton and said, "Well, if she wants some publicity, I'll show her some publicity. Some that she'll never forget. After dinner, you and I have a date with Photoshop." "Gotcha." Peyton said, giving her a high five. Yasmin opened her door and she and Peyton went downstairs. They sat down to dinner and texted about it, so their plan would be super-secret. They texted Stuart and Jake, discussing the new plan with them. They both agreed that it would be cool. After dinner, Yasmin and Peyton were allowed to be excused back to Yasmin's room. They went upstairs and went straight to the computer. "Stay on my bed and keep look out for Cloe." Yasmin said to Peyton, even though she could see whoever was coming from where her computer was. She pulled up a picture of Cloe from last year, when she had gone to a soccer charity event in Los Angeles. She took the picture, and with a few adjustments on Photoshop, she made it look like Cloe had posed for Playboy, at only sixteen. The picture looked like the cover of Playboy magazine, with Cloe on the front, only showing her upper body. In the picture, she was wearing a skin tight white and pink Playboy tank top. The put some red lip stick on the picture of Cloe and it looked real. She made a few more pictures, then she was done. "Look, Peyton." she said. Peyton looked and said, "They look so real, and so awesome." "And they're so gonna be in _The Mail _newspaper by morning." Yasmin said. Now, it was time to send them. She'd figured out a way to hide her e-mail address in Computer Technology class. She went to her Yahoo! Account, typed in the The Mail e-mail address and got to work. The e-mail read:

To: email address hidden

From: email address hidden

Subject: Pictures

Found some pictures of sixteen-year-old Bratz star, Cloe Smith. Here's a picture of her on the cover of Playboy magazine, at only, once again I say, SIXTEEN!! Enjoy! Hope the readers of _The Mail _will love it. The rest will be attached.

-a source

Yasmin clicked Send and off the e-mail went. Yasmin looked at Peyton and the two friends smiled at each other. "Her life is so over." Peyton said. "Now let's watch her reputation, crash and burn." Yasmin said.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon……


	6. To Far? & Friends Again

**Chapter 6: Too Far? & Friends Again**

**2 Days Later**

It had been two days since Yasmin and Peyton had sent the e-mail off to the mail, and so far, they still hadn't seen anything in the mail. They hoped that something would be in there today. Anyway, right now, the two friends were sitting in the library, during Study Hall. They were going over Trigonometry. "I hate this stuff," Yasmin said, tapping her cheek with her pencil. "It's so stupid." "I totally agree, one hundred percent." Peyton said, trying to figure out the problem. She and Yasmin were listening to Yasmin's iPod Touch, when someone came up to them and said, "Have you both read the latest copy of _The Mail_?" The ear-buds fell out of the girls' ears as they looked up. Lynne was standing over their heads. "No," Peyton answered. "Why? What's up?" Yasmin shut off her iPod and looked at the paper. There, on the cover, were the pictures that she and Peyton had e-mailed to _The Mail_. "Oh my gosh," Peyton said, very convincingly. "Who would do such a thing to Cloe?" "I don't know," Lynne said. "But I'll be back." She took the paper with her and left out of the library. After they made sure she was out the door, Yasmin and Peyton shared a high five. "Mission accomplished." they said. Cloe's life, was now about to be ruined…

**Student Break**

"So Stuart's taking you out again tonight?" Yasmin asked as she and Peyton walked into the bathroom that afternoon. It was now time for the Student Break. Peyton was about to answer, that was, until she heard something coming from one of the stalls. "Peyton." Yasmin said. "Shh," Peyton said, shushing her. "Listen." Yasmin listened too. They heard crying coming from one of the stalls. They looked until they found Cloe, in the biggest one, in the floor, crying. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Cloe," Yasmin said. "What's wrong?" "I just can't believe someone put those pictures in the paper, those fake pictures," Cloe cried. "I just can't believe it." Yasmin and Peyton looked at each other. They felt bad now. They didn't mean to make her cry. They just wanted to teach her a lesson about publicity. Yasmin got down in the floor beside Cloe and said, "Cloe, I'm so sorry." She hugged her. "Yasmin," Cloe said after they let go. "You didn't? Please tell me you didn't." "We did," Yasmin said, telling the truth. "But we didn't mean for it to make you cry, just to teach you a lesson about publicity. You think I wanted to make you cry? I so didn't!" Cloe was angry at first, but she realized that Yasmin really meant it. "Oh, Yasmin," Cloe said. "It's okay. I guess I started all that by pulling that publicity stunt the other night. I'm sorry. I really am. I guess, I just wanted to be bigger than you for a moment." "What do you mean?" Yasmin asked as she and Cloe stood up. "Well," Cloe said, leaning up against the giant stall's wall. "See, the press always loved you more. You were the best singer, the best-looking one at all our red carpet appearances, everything. I just wanted to be the bigger person for once, so I pulled that publicity stunt." Yasmin hugged her and said, "Cloe, it's okay. I forgive you." "And I forgive you too." Cloe said as they let go. She turned to Peyton and said, "I'm sorry Peyton. You really are a better Angel than I am. Will you forgive me?" "Sure," Peyton answered with a smile. "I forgive you. And to me, there's only one Angel, and it's you." They shared a hug and Peyton said, "I know it's kinda late, but I guess I'll say it now. Welcome to Taunton." Cloe laughed and said, "Thanks. You know, Yasmin's lucky to have a really good friend like you." "And now you're lucky to have a friend like me too." Peyton said. Cloe smiled. She now saw that there was no reason to ruin Yasmin's time here at Taunton, so she truly was sorry, for everything. She loved Yasmin, and now Peyton was her friend too. It was awesome! "Come on, you guys," Yasmin said. "Let's head out before break is over." The new three friends walked out of the bathroom and headed outside.

**4:00 PM: Girls' Tennis Match **

It was 4:00 that afternoon and Peyton and Yasmin were covering the girls' tennis match: Taunton vs. Northamptonshire. Jake was beside Yasmin and Stuart was beside Peyton. Cloe was sitting down in the row in front of them. They were having a pretty good time, but Northamptonshire was winning, with a two point lead over Taunton. "This is fun." Cloe said, looking up at her friends. "It is pretty fun." Yasmin agreed, snapping a picture of Alexis from Taunton, doing a totally wicked serve. "This is so going on the cover." she said, showing Peyton the picture. Soon, Taunton scored two points, tying them with Northamptonshire. Peyton wrote down a note: _Naomi helps Taunton score two points; tied with Northamptonshire_. The friends watched the rest of the game, with Taunton winning in the end with a 24-16 victory over Northamptonshire. "That was pretty fun." Cloe said. "I know," Peyton agreed, heading over to the fence to wait for Yasmin. "I'm going to the fence to wait for Yasmin. Coming?" Cloe looked to see if she saw her mom, but since she didn't, she went with Peyton. Yasmin was on the field, taking a picture of the girls tennis team for the newspaper. When she was done, she ran back over and said, "Ready to go." "Okay." Peyton said, handing her bag back to her. The girls headed out to the parking lot and Cloe saw her mom. "See ya tomorrow." she said. "Bye." Yasmin said. "Later." Peyton said, heading over to her mum's car since she saw her. Yasmin got into Melanie's car and they headed home.

**The Next Afternoon, 4:00 PM: Boys' Hockey Game**

As if covering the tennis match wasn't enough, now Yasmin and Peyton had to cover the boys' hockey game. It was the next afternoon and Peyton and Yasmin were in the indoor ice rink, covering the hockey game. This time, however, it was just them and Cloe. Jake and Stuart were on the hockey team. Anyway, today, it was Taunton vs. Hampshire Academy. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said, taking notes for the paper. "This is so pathetic. When it comes to this, we suck." "No kidding." Peyton agreed, snapping a picture. "This is embarrassing," Cloe said. "I'm going to get a soda. Be right back." "Okay." Peyton and Yasmin said together. Cloe got up from her seat beside Yasmin and headed out toward the soda machines. She stopped, however, when she saw the shock of her life. She saw Max, standing by the wall, kissing another girl. She was so upset that she just ran to the bathroom crying. Meanwhile, it was half-time for the hockey game and Peyton and Yasmin were concerned about Cloe now. "Let's go and find her," Yasmin suggested, getting up and pulling down her skirt. "She couldn't be too far." Peyton got up with the camera in hand and followed. They headed out and soon spotted Amanda. "Mandy," Peyton said, addressing Amanda by her nickname. "Have you seen Cloe?" "Bathroom." Amanda answered. "Thanks." Yasmin said. She and Peyton ran to the bathroom and saw Cloe, looking at herself in the mirror, crying. "What's wrong, Cloe?" Peyton asked, putting her arm around Cloe's shoulders. "What's up?" Yasmin asked. "I saw Max, kissing another girl." Cloe answered, tears streaming down her face. Peyton and Yasmin gave her a hug. "Come on," Peyton said as she and Yasmin started leading Cloe out of the bathroom. "We gotta get back to the game. It'll be okay." "He doesn't deserve someone like you." Yasmin said. Peyton suddenly thought of something. Since Max had cheated on Cloe, if she'd gone out with him, he would've cheated on him eventually. "I know this is gonna sound kinda weird," Peyton said. "But thanks for going out with Max. It was kind of like, a warning for me." "No problem." Cloe said, sniffling. They walked back in and sat at their seats. Cloe spotted Max a few rows in front of them, with his arm around that girl. Obviously, he didn't know that she was there. Soon, the game started back up and went on. In the end, Hampshire Academy won with a 34-28 victory over Taunton. Yasmin and Peyton packed up their things and walked out with Cloe. They went outside to wait for Stuart and Jake. Jake soon made his way over and said, "Cloe, where's Max? I'm gonna punch that bloke in the face for what he did to you." "I don't know where he is," Cloe said. "But how did you know?" "Stuart's brother told me." Jake answered. Max soon walked over to them and tried to put his arm around Cloe, but she pushed him away. Then, she slapped him. "We're over," she said. "How dare you cheat on me? We're so over!" She ripped off the bracelet he'd given her and threw it at him. Jake was about to attack, but Yasmin grabbed his arm and held him back. Max just shrugged and walked away. The gang headed on home.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon…..


	7. Friends In Need

**Chapter 7: Friends In Need **

Yasmin and Melanie headed into the house that evening after the game. Melanie had gone to the doctor earlier to get checked up on. She and the baby were both in perfect health. Yasmin walked into the kitchen and saw Tom sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. "Hi Tom." she greeted, giving him a quick hug. "Hi Yasmin," Tom greeted. "How was the game?" "We lost." Yasmin said, totally bummed about it. "Maybe next time." Tom said with a smile. Yasmin smiled, grabbed a bottle of water, and went upstairs. As soon as she got changed into her jeans and t-shirt, her cell phone beeped. She pulled it out and looked on the mini LCD screen: _New Txt Message_. She flipped it open and saw that it was a text from Jake. She hit the _View Now _option and read it. It read:

_Yasmin:_

_Meet me in the park in ten minutes. I need to talk to someone before I explode from anger. Reply back please!_

_-ManchesterUnitedRock-_

Yasmin loved Jake's signature. It was so cool. Anyway, she quickly replied. Her text read:

_Jake:_

_I'm coming. Be there soon. Don't explode on me. Btw, love the new signature._

_-ThePrettyPrincess_

Yasmin put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her jacket. Since the park was about a five minute walk, she grabbed her house key and said, "Melanie, I'm going to meet Jake in the park. Be right back." "Okay," Melanie said. "Be careful." "I will." Yasmin said. She went outside and walked down to the park. By the time she got there, Jake was already there, sitting on a park bench. She walked up to him and said, "Jake, you okay?" Jake looked up and answered, "No. Let me explain what happened." Yasmin sat down beside Jake and looked at him. Jake sat up and looked at Yasmin. "See," he explained. "You know how my mom and dad argue right?" Yasmin nodded. "Well," Jake continued. "When I got home today, they were arguing. Well, it was so bad, that my dad just slapped my mom across the face. I didn't know what to do, so I punched him and walked here before I did anything else." Yasmin was shocked. Jake had told her that his folks argued, and were talking about getting a divorce, but she never heard anything about physical violence in their house. "I'm just so mad right now." Jake said, standing up. He kicked some dirt then said, "I can't believe him. I just can't believe it." He sat back down and asked, "Your dad ever hit your mom?" "No," Yasmin answered. "But I think he wanted to when she cheated on him with my now stepfather, Joey." "She cheated on _him_?" Jake asked, clearly shocked. Yasmin had never told him that. Yasmin nodded and sighed, still thinking about that day when she saw Joey run out of her house with her dad chasing down behind him. "So you know what it's like to lose one of your parents' trust?" Jake asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered, thinking about how mad she'd been at her mom. "I had never been that hurt, in my entire life. Then, when dad left, I just cried and cried, for like a week. Daddy had always promised that he'd never go anywhere, until that day, when he said that he had to go. But the custody battle for me and my little sister was worse." Jake was into the story now. Yasmin's life was much more interesting. "My mom's side was saying that my dad was an unfit parent and all that stupid crap, when just about everyone in the legal system knows my dad is awesome," Yasmin continued. "Anyway, I was forced to live with my mom, and I cried for what seemed like forever. I wanted to go with my dad so much. I hated staying in that house, with my mom. So yeah, I do know what it's like to lose trust from a parent, because she's still trying to earn my trust back now, and it's been a year. I've just never, felt pain and hurt and sadness like that before. It was horrible." Jake sensed that she was about to cry, so he reached over and hugged her. A tear rolled down Yasmin's cheek, and Jake just held her. "Yasmin," he said in her ear. "You're the best person to confide in. You're amazing." "So are you," Yasmin said. "That's why you're my bestie." To her surprise, Jake leaned over and kissed her. Luckily, the park was empty so no one saw anything. "I really like you," Jake said once they'd parted. "I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." Yasmin was speechless. She didn't know what to say, or think. She just, couldn't talk. She was confused now. Soon, it started to drizzle. "Come on," Jake said. "Let's go and get something to eat." "You got money?" Yasmin asked. "Never leave home without it." Jake answered, smiling. He and Yasmin got up and went to the nearest fast food place.

**8:00 PM**

Yasmin walked back into Melanie's house and went into the kitchen. After her long talk with Jake over French fries (or as the Brits say: _chips_), she was totally confused. Anyway, after not finding Melanie in the kitchen, she went upstairs and down to Melanie and Tom's room. Melanie was in there, brushing her hair. "Mel," Yasmin said. "Can I talk to you?" Melanie looked up. "Sure," she answered with a smile. "Come, sit down." Yasmin sat down on the edge of the bed and Melanie asked, "What's on your mind, sport?" "I'm just, confused," Yasmin answered. "See, Jake totally dropped a bombshell on me. He told me that he liked me." Melanie stopped brushing her hair and turned around. "What did you say back?" she asked. "I couldn't say anything," Yasmin answered, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "I was confused, speechless." "Do you like him back?" Melanie asked. "That's the problem," Yasmin answered, getting up and going over to her. "I don't know. One part of me is saying that I do, but another part is saying that I don't. I'm confused." "Well," Melanie said. "Are you ready for a, boyfriend?" "After my last one," Yasmin answered, thinking for a second. "Not really. It's like, my heart is saying that I'm not ready yet. I don't want a relationship yet." "Well tell him," Melanie said. "But break it to him gently. Try not to hurt his feelings too bad." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Thanks, Melanie. You're the best." She hugged her tight. "No problem." Melanie said, returning the hug. After they let go, Yasmin went to her room and went to bed.

**Friday Morning: Journalism**

It was now Friday morning and Yasmin and Peyton were sitting in Journalism, talking before class started. Yasmin had told Peyton about the whole, 'Jake' situation and Peyton had basically told her the same thing Melanie did. Soon, Cloe walked in and greeted, "Morning guys. Yas, I got your text. Just follow your heart." "You're like, the third person that's told me that." Yasmin said with a smile. Cloe smiled and just shrugged. Soon, Mr. Donovan walked in, but there was still no sign of Jake. "Okay," Mr. Donovan began. "I'll start with attendance." He quickly took attendance, then said, "Yasmin, Peyton, great coverage of the last two games. I got the e-mail of both last night, fantastic. Ready for another assignment?" "Do we have a choice?" Peyton joked. The class laughed. "Okay," Mr. Donovan chuckled. "Next Friday night, you two are to cover the boys badminton game against Lansdown Academy from Hertfordshire. You got it?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "We'll do our best." "Totally swear to do our best." Peyton said. "Okay." Mr. Donovan said. He went on with class and finally, it ended. Yasmin and Peyton headed off to the library for their Study Hall period.

"I wonder where Jake is." Peyton said as she, Cloe, and Yasmin searched for a book the read. They were looking around Fiction section of the library, trying to find a book the read. "I do too," Yasmin said. "I talked to him last night over French fries, but that was it. After I got home and talked to Mel, I went to bed." Just when Peyton was about to say something, Taunton's head administrator's voice came over the PA system. "Students and staff members of Taunton," she said, frantically. "We want you all to stay wherever you are, lock the doors, and cover the windows. We have just received word that a young man, around age 16 or 17, is heading towards Taunton as we speak, with a gun. We don't quite know what this young man is about to do, but as we said, lock your doors and cover the windows. If any student or staff member is in the hall, get to the nearest classroom and lock the door. If you are near the main office, get in there and shut the door behind you. We are now entering our Lockdown mode. We'll give you more updates as we get them." The administrator's voice disappeared off of the PA system and Peyton, Yasmin, and Cloe looked at each other. Could it be Jake or Max, that's heading towards Taunton with a gun? Yasmin was silently praying that it wasn't. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. She looked on the mini LCD screen: _Melanie_. She flipped it open, hit the button, and answered, "Hello?" "I'm watching the news right now," Melanie said. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," Yasmin said. "Hold on." She took the cell phone away from her ear to hear what the librarian was saying. "I want you all to help me put stuff up over the windows, then, have a seat." she said. Yasmin put her phone back up to her ear and said, "I'll call you right back." She snapped her phone shut and put it in her pocket. She, Cloe, and Peyton and the other students that were in there helped the librarian put stuff over the windows. When they were done, Yasmin, Cloe, and Peyton got their bags and sat down by the back bookcase. Yasmin pulled out her cell phone and called Melanie. Melanie soon answered with a, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Mel," Yasmin said. "Calm down. What's the news saying?" Just when Melanie was about to answer, Yasmin said, "Wait, the head administrator's about to make an announcement." She took the phone away from her ear and the over the PA system, the head administrator said, "Staff and students, we have just received word that the young man is a student here at Taunton. Again, I say, keep your doors locked and windows covered, because the police are on their way to make sure the young man doesn't get inside. Please-" She stopped and soon, Yasmin, Cloe, and Peyton heard the sound of screaming and the sound of windows shattering. The lunatic was inside the school now. Peyton, Cloe, and Yasmin looked at each other and gulped. Yasmin put her phone back up to her ear and said, "I think this lunatic's inside the school, Mel." She heard Melanie gulp. "Sweetheart," she said. "Don't do anything to make him hurt you. Stay calm and careful." "Don't worry about me," Yasmin said. "I'll call you back, I promise. If you don't hear from me in the next hour, by phone or text, then you have permission to worry." "Okay sweetheart," Melanie said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and put it in her bag. She looked at Peyton, who was hugging her knees to her chest because she was so scared. Cloe was hugging her. Yasmin joined in the hug. "I'm scared you guys," Peyton said. "I never told you guys this, but you're both like the sisters I've always wanted. Promise we'll all be best friends forever, no matter what." "No matter what." Yasmin said. "No matter what." Cloe agreed. They all let go and grabbed hands. Soon, they heard a loud popping sound. Yasmin knew that sound anywhere, since she'd gone down to the shooting range with her dad several times. It was the sound of gunshots, several of them. There was another pop and Peyton screamed. All of the students and the librarian had moved to the back of the library now. Peyton was squeezing Yasmin's hand now, and that's when a certain someone hit her thoughts: _Stuart! _She hadn't seen him since they were at his locker this morning, now, she was worried. She needed to know if he was alright. "Yasmin," she said. "Do you have Stuart's-" They were interrupted when the library's emergency exit abruptly open. A police officer came inside and said, "Grab your things and get out of here." The students and the librarian did what they were told, grabbing their bags and books and going outside. "Oh my God," Peyton said, hitting the ground to soak in the nice, wet grass. "It's land. I'm so glad to be out of there." "Oh my God," Yasmin said. "Where's Amanda?" Quite a few students were out now. "Amanda," Yasmin called, pushing through the crowd. "Amanda, where are you?! Amanda!" She found Amanda's boyfriend, Alan. "Alan," she said. "Where's Amanda?" "I don't know," Alan answered. "I'm trying to find her." "Oh my God." Yasmin said. She silently prayed that Amanda was okay. Finally, Amanda ran out and over to them. "I'm okay," she said, crying. "I'm fine. Oh my gosh, I'm scared." She hugged Yasmin, then got into Alan's arms. Yasmin made her way back over to Cloe and Peyton and said, "Amanda's fine. She just came out." She soon felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Stuart, crying. "I'm alive." he cried. "Hey," Yasmin said, hugging him, along with Peyton and Cloe. "You're fine. You're safe with us." "Students," the police officer shouted. "Squad cars are about to surround the whole school. Get your things and get over in that field. The gang picked up their things and went over to the grassy field with the other students. More police cars came up and surrounded the building. She pulled out her phone and dialed Melanie's number, knowing that she was worried. Melanie soon answered with a, "Yasmin." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "It's me. I made it out, I'm fine. Peyton and Cloe, and Stuart are fine too. We're all fine." "Oh thank God," Melanie said. "What about Jake?" "He wasn't at school today, and the shooter could possibly be him. That's why we're scared," Yasmin said. "What else is the news saying?" "The shooter's killed ten people already, seven students and three staff members. He's making his way into the gymnasium now." "Oh no," Yasmin said. "That's where Megan and Lucas are now. I'll call you back. Bye." "Please call me back," Melanie said. "Bye." Yasmin snapped her phone shut and put it back in her pocket. She had to know that her friends were alright. Not thinking clearly, she texted Jake. Her text read:

_Jake:_

_Where r u?!_

_-ThePrettyPrincess_

"Crap." Yasmin said as the message sent off. She really hadn't meant to text him, but it was a habit. She was surprised when she got a reply back. Jake's text read:

_Yasmin:_

_Thank God you're alright. I'm at home so calm down. Who's the shooter? Are Peyton and Stuart alright? What about Cloe? Amanda? _

_-ManchesterUnitedRock-_

Yasmin replied to Jake's text. Her text read:

_Jake:_

_Idk yet who's the shooter. Peyton, Stuart, Cloe, and Amanda are all okay. We're just shaken up. I'll text you back later. Bye. Don't text back._

_-ThePrettyPrincess_

After that message sent off, Yasmin called Melanie back. "Yasmin." Melanie answered after a few rings. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Me again. Jake's at home. He's fine. I see Megan and Lucas coming out now, so they're okay." "Thank goodness," Melanie said. "The news is saying that the shooter's killed 4 more people, two students and two staff members, bringing the number of people killed up to fourteen." Yasmin was about to say something, until she heard another few shots. She heard the news over the phone, in the background, the reporter saying, "It's just been reported that five more people have been shot, four staff members and a student. This is the worst thing that Taunton Prep has ever seen. Again, that is, five more people have been shot, four staff members and a student, bringing the total number of killings up to nineteen." "Melanie." Yasmin said. "I'm here," Melanie said. "Just in shock." "I wanna come home." Yasmin said, sitting down on the ground next to Peyton. "You'll be here soon, I hope," Melanie said. "Keep me posted. Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and wrapped her arms around Peyton, who was shaking because she was so scared. Then, another person crossed her mind: _Mr. Donovan! _"Peyton," she said, letting her go. "Mr. Donovan, I haven't seen him come out yet." A few more shots were fired. Peyton, Cloe, and Yasmin grabbed each other's hands and looked. The police were still outside, surrounding the building. Soon, they heard another shot. Yasmin's phone vibrated. She looked on the screen: _Melanie_. She flipped it open, hit the button, and answered, "Mel, what's up?" "The shooter killed six more people, then shot himself." Melanie answered. Yasmin almost dropped the phone. "Oh my gosh." she said. "They've just found out who it is," Melanie said. "It was Max." Yasmin gasped and said, "I'll call you back." She snapped her phone shut as Melanie was still talking. "It was Max." she said. Then, she broke down. Peyton cried with her, and so did Cloe. No matter what he'd done in the past couple weeks, he was still their friend and classmate. Yasmin soon heard someone go, "Yasmin!" She looked up and saw Jake running toward her. She stood up and hugged him tight. "Oh man," Jake said, practically crying. "When I was looking at the news, I thought I'd lost you." "I'm okay." Yasmin said, about to cry again. Jake just held her. They finally let go and Yasmin hugged Peyton and Cloe. They let go and picked up their things. "Students," said the cops. "Call your parents to come and get you. We have to get you all off the scene so we can investigate." Students did exactly what they were told. After a while, Melanie pulled up. "Melanie!" Yasmin shouted, running over to the car. She opened the door and got in. She hugged Melanie as tight as she could. Melanie started crying and said, "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're alright." "I'm glad I'm alright too." Yasmin said as they let go. Melanie pulled off and they went home.

Yasmin walked in and went to the living room. Tom was there, watching the news. "I'm fine, Tom!" Yasmin exclaimed. Tom stood up and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright." he said. "So am I." Yasmin said. They let go and Yasmin grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs. She changed her clothes and lay down. She started crying again. Max was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it. She soon, drifted off to sleep.

Yasmin awoke around noon to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She flipped it open and answered, "Hello?" "Hey," said a voice. "It's Peyton. Turn on the news." Yasmin, trying to wake up, picked up the remote and turned to the news. They were talking about what went down at Taunton. "What about it?" she asked Peyton. "Listen." Peyton said. Yasmin listened. "Again, staff at the London Portland Hospital have just told us that Taunton's shooter, Max Renalder, is not dead," the reporter was saying. "He was in critical condition from his self-inflicted gun shot wound, but has now been upgraded to serious condition, and should continue to get better over night." Yasmin changed the channel and said to Peyton, "Oh my God, it's great that he's not dead." "Maybe now he can get some help or something." Peyton added. "Yeah," Yasmin agreed. "I'm gonna call Jake. Bye." "Bye." Peyton said. Yasmin pressed End, then called Jake. He soon answered with a, "Hello?" "Hey," Yasmin said. "It's me." "Hey," Jake said, soundly sleepy to Yasmin anyways. "How ya holdin' up? "I'm fine," Yasmin answered. "Did you hear the news?" "Yeah," Jake answered. "Max isn't dead. It's good, but they're gonna keep him in the hospital for psychiatric evaluation." "I wonder what ticked him off." Yasmin said, thinking about it. "I wonder that too," Jake said. "Must've had some other problems." "Maybe," Yasmin said, looking up to see Melanie standing at the door. "Hold on." She took the phone away from her ear and asked, "What's up, Mel?" "Ready to go to the studio?" Melanie asked. "Totally," Yasmin answered. "Be down in a minute." Melanie smiled and went off down the hall. Yasmin put the phone back up to her ear and said, "I'll call you back later. I'm about to go down to the studio, and my personal assistant, Morgan, is gonna be there so we can all hang out." "Cool," Jake said. "Talk to ya later. Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and put on her black and white high-top Converse. She put on her gray Taunton Prep hoodie and grabbed her Coach handbag. She put on her earrings and went downstairs. Melanie was waiting for her, and talking on her cell phone. "Ready." Yasmin said. Melanie nodded, grabbed her keys, and they left out.

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8 coming soon…..


	8. Start of a New Album

**Chapter 8: Start of a New Album**

Yasmin was sitting in the recording studio, waiting to record. She was listening to a song she'd already recorded, called _I Will_. _"I, I come running to you, nothing I wouldn't do," _Yasmin's voice came through the speakers. _"I will never desert you, hurt you, I want you to know." _Yasmin was bopping her head to the beat and getting some really positive feedback from her new manager, Lance. "It sounds good," he said, loud enough for her to hear. "This could be a seriously awesome single." "I was thinking that same thing." Yasmin said with a smile. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and looked at the LCD screen: _New Txt Message_. She flipped it open and saw that it was from Jake. The message read:

_Yasmin:_

_What r u doing?_

_-ManchesterUnitedRock-_

Yasmin quickly replied. Her text read:

_Jake:_

_Nothing….listening 2 a few songs. I'm about to get in there and record another. Where r u?_

_-ThePrettyPrincess_

It wasn't long before Jake replied. His text read:

_Yasmin:_

_My mum works down at the A&R London Recording Studios where u r. We're on our way to room 14 now. _

_-ManchesterUnitedRock-_

It wasn't long before Jake and his mom came in. Jake came over and said, "Hey princess. You about to get in there?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered, getting up. "Right now." Jake sat down in the chair and Yasmin went in behind the glass. "You ready, Yasmin?" Melanie asked. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Okay, here we go." Melanie said. A button was hit and the music started. Yasmin had the lyrics right in front of her. She started singing:

_Well I wonder_

_Could it be_

_When I was dreaming 'bout you baby you were dreaming of me_

_Call me crazy_

_Call me blind_

_Do you still be suffering and stupid after all of this time_

_Did I lose, my love to someone better_

_And does she love you like I do, I do_

_You know I really, really do_

_Well hey, so much I need to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away_

_So sad but true, for me there's only you_

_Been crying since the day, the day you went away_

_I remember, date and time_

_September 22nd__ Sunday, twenty-five after nine_

_In the doorway, with your case_

_No longer shouting at each other_

_There were tears on our faces_

_And we were letting go of something special_

_Something we'll never have again_

_I know, I guess I really, really know_

_Well hey, so much I need to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away_

_So sad but true, for me there's only you_

_Been crying since the day, the day you went away_

_The day you went away_

_The day you went away_

_Hold on, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Did I lose, my love to someone better_

_And does she love you like I do, I do_

_You know I really, really do_

_Well hey, so much I need to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away_

_So sad but true, for me there's only you_

_Been crying since the day, the day you went away_

_Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone_

_How could I carry on, the day you went away_

'_Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say_

_Been crying since the day, the day you went away_

_The day you went away_

_The day you went away_

_Hold on, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh_

The music faded out and there were applause in the studio. "That was fantastic," Melanie said. "Ready for another?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Which one should I do?" "I think you should do, That's Not Me." Morgan suggested. "I'll go with that." Yasmin said. "Okay." Lance said. He hit a button and the music started. Yasmin started singing:

_You put me on a shelf_

_You think you got me pegged_

_Like everybody else_

_Always messing with my head_

"Hold up, Yasmin." Lance interrupted her. The music stopped and Yasmin asked, "What's up?" "Be a bit stronger with the lyrics." Lance said. "Gotcha." Yasmin said. The music started again and she sang that part over. Then, she continued:

_Stop trying to make me change_

_Stop trying to make me fake_

'_Cause I really don't appreciate it_

_Do you mind, if I'm just me_

_So what if I do everything a little bit imperfectly_

_Why do you care_

_Would you be there_

_When you get it straight, that you can't make_

_Me anything you want me to be_

'_Cause that's not me_

_I'm an individual_

_This world can get you down_

_It's always stumping_

_To pattern your whole life_

_They got you jumping_

_I used to say: "How high?"_

_But now I say goodbye_

'_Cause I think I had enough_

_Do you mind, if I'm just me_

_So what if I do everything a little bit imperfectly_

_Why do you care_

_Would you be there_

_When you get it straight, that you can't make_

_Me anything you want me to be_

'_Cause that's not me_

_I'm an individual_

_That's not me_

_I won't be your paper doll_

_You've got me mistaken, for somebody else_

_I'm not your creation_

_A weaker imitation of myself_

_Yeah_

"Hold up, Yasmin," said Lance, shutting off the music again. "A bit stronger with that, like, practically scream it." "Got it." Yasmin said. The music started again and Yasmin did that part over. Then, she continued:

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Do you mind, if I'm just me_

_So what if I do everything a little bit imperfectly_

_Why do you care_

_Would you be there_

_When you get it straight, that you can't make_

_Me anything you want me to be_

'_Cause that's not me_

_I'm an individual_

_I say that's not me_

_I won't be your paper doll_

_Oh, do you mind, yeah, yeah_

_That's not_

_That's not_

_That's not me_

The song faded out and everyone was clapping. "Two great songs," Lance said. "Come on out." Yasmin put the headphones on the stand and came out. "That's Not Me is guaranteed to be a hit." Lance said, giving Yasmin a quick hug. "Thanks for thinking that." Yasmin said, giving Morgan a high five. She gave Jake and a hug, then said, "Move." "Nope." Jake said, smiling. "I'll sit on you." Yasmin said. Jake just looked at her, so Yasmin sat down in his lap. "No problem for me." Jake said. Yasmin rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Lance and Melanie. "So Yasmin," Lance said. "We gotta get some stuff edited, and it looks like the album will be done by Christmas." "Awesome," Yasmin said. "I need some promo for California, like, seriously. I was thinking, Ryan Seacrest's radio show." "That can be arranged," Lance said. "Now, wanna listen to the ones you recorded the other day? Melanie listened to them yesterday." "They were fantastic." Melanie said. "Let me hear it." Yasmin said. She felt Jake slip his arm around her waist, but she didn't say anything. She simply wrapped her arm around his neck. Lance hit one of the buttons and Yasmin's song she'd recorded the other day, _Turn Around,_ started. Yasmin sang:

_Is it me_

_Or did we agree to love_

_Tell me why I don't feel we got enough_

_It's you but what about me_

_It seems like you're living life without me_

_Everything seems to have your time but us_

_My space in your heart is closing up_

_And the place where your picture's hanging_

_Is the only time that you're with me_

_Don't leave me out here all alone_

_Oh no_

_I'm still right here_

_Where'd you go_

_Look around_

_Did you feel something missing_

_I'm the one you promised you would love_

_But you got ahead so far away_

_While I'm holding on, please turn around_

_I see you but I don't feel you_

_Can't get your attention to save my love_

_Look back and see me now_

_Don't let me down please turn around_

_I think I must've gave too much_

'_Cause I felt that the road was getting rough_

_Suddenly I felt lonely out here_

_I look beside me to find you not there_

_Said you would love and protect me_

_All I have are the words you left me_

_Here I stand with the plans in my head_

_Can't be the kind of love that you said_

_Don't leave me out here all alone_

_Oh no, no, no, no_

_I'm still right here_

_Where'd you go_

_Oh_

_Look around_

_Did you feel something missing_

_I'm the one you promised you would love (oh)_

_But you got ahead so far away (far away)_

_While I'm holding on, please turn around (turn around)_

_See you but I don't feel you_

_Can't get your attention to save my love (to save my love)_

_Look back and see me now _

_Don't let me down please turn around_

_You only see the tears that I'm crying on my pillow_

_That doesn't compare to what you're doing to my soul_

_Don't you even know that I'm in need of love_

_Calling' you but you don't seem to hear a thing_

_I'm losing' ya now_

_Look around (please just look around)_

_Did you feel something missing (no)_

_I'm the one you promised you would love (you promised you would love)_

_But you got ahead so far away_

_While I'm holding' on, please turn around (oh, turn around)_

_See you but I don't feel you (but I don't feel you)_

_Can't get your attention to save my love (I need you to save my love)_

_Look back and see me now_

_Don't let me down, please turn around (just turn around)_

_Look around_

_Did you feel something missing (oh)_

_I'm the one you promised you would love (you promised me)_

_But you got ahead so far away (so far away)_

_While I'm holding on, please turn around (oh yeah)_

_See you but I don't feel you (but I don't feel you)_

_Can't get your attention to save my love (need you to save my love)_

_Look back and see me down (oh)_

_Don't let me down, please turn around_

_Turn around (yeah)_

_Just turn around (oh)_

_Turn around (oh)_

_Oh yeah, yeah (look around baby)_

_Oh yeah, yeah (look around baby)_

The song ended and Yasmin said, "That's like, my favorite one." "You might wanna listen to Someone's Watching Over Me first." Lance said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Let me hear it." Lance hit another button and the song started:

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself another, way_

_Something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot, I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky, tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life, turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't, be afraid_

_To follow, everywhere it's taking, me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment_

_To, my dream_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life, turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself_

_And you'll find_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself_

_And follow, your heart_

_And I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life, turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life, turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Someone's watching over me_

Everyone in the studio was clapping at the end of that song. "Now what's your favorite?" Lance asked with a smile. "Someone's Watching Over Me, for sure," Yasmin answered. "I love it so much, because I think, it has, so much of me in it. It's fantastic." "Great song, Yasmin." said Jake's mother, Pamela. "Thank you." Yasmin said. Jake tightened his grip around her waist to give her a hug. "That was awesome." he said. "Thanks." Yasmin said. "I spy a number one single coming!" Melanie exclaimed. "If Someone's Watching Over Me goes number one here," Yasmin said. "That'll be my very first English number one." "That's cool." Morgan said. Soon, Melanie's personal assistant, Ying, walked in. "Hi guys," she greeted. "What's up?" "Ying," Yasmin said, jumping up to hug her. "You gotta hear my new song, Someone's Watching Over Me." "Okay," Ying said, wrapping her arm around Yasmin's shoulders. "Let me hear it." Melanie hit the button and played the song for Ying. "That sound fantastic." she said after it was over. "I see myself being nominated for a Brit award," Yasmin said. "Check it out: Yasmin Montes-Someone's Watching Over Me, and I'd have on my totally cute black Gucci dress." "You've got this all planned out." Melanie chuckled. Yasmin laughed and answered, "Yeah, I do. All I need to do is write my acceptance speech. Anyway, I just thought of the perfect accessory for my Brit awards outfit." "And what might that be?" Ying asked. "The Neneh Cherry dollar sign chain." Yasmin answered, laughing. Everyone laughed. "I would pay a million pounds to see you on the Red Carpet for the Brits, wearing that." Ying said, still laughing. Yasmin laughed. After Yasmin recorded a few more songs, everyone left out.

Yasmin and Melanie walked into the house, talking about Yasmin's new album. "I see it going to number one everywhere in the world," Yasmin said, heading upstairs. "Portugal, Germany, Switzerland, Spain, England, Ireland, Scotland, everywhere!" "I'm glad you see it that way," Melanie said. "I'm going to the kitchen. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Yasmin nodded and went to her room. She turned the TV to the news, to see what was going on now. She also picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number. Soon, Peyton answered, "Hello?" "Hey Peytster," Yasmin greeted. "I just got back from the studio. Oh my gosh, I wish you could hear the new songs." "I can't wait to hear them," Peyton said. "When's the new album coming out?" "Maybe around Christmas." Yasmin answered. "Cool," Peyton said. "I'm excited. Who else was with you?" "Morgan was there," Yasmin started naming people. "And my manager, Lance, Melanie, Ying came later. Oh, and Jake and his mom came too." "Awesome," Peyton said. "So guess what I've found out." "What?" Yasmin asked. "Taunton's closed for the next week and a half." Peyton answered. "That sucks," Yasmin said. "I really feel bad for those families though, the families that lost someone today." "I know," Peyton said. "I'll try and find out when the candlelight visual is." "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'll talk to ya later. Bye." "Bye." Peyton said. Yasmin hung up the phone and picked up her guitar. She felt a new song coming along. She opened up her notebook and scribbled the title across the top: _Everything Must Change_. She started strumming and singing. She sang:

_I'm beginning to get a little tired_

_Of the misconceived idea_

_Of who you see to think I am_

_Although it looks like this comes easy_

_You know for well I've had my problems_

_And I've cried_

_Don't be so quick to criticize me_

_Don't dismiss me out of hate_

_It's not over_

_Simply changing_

_And no one, is to blame_

_I believe in_

_What I'm feelin'_

_And nothing stays the same_

_Everything must change_

_Can anything I say provoke you_

_Take a chance_

_Go ahead try something new_

_Can you treat me_

_Hand in heart and make you feel good_

_About everything you say or do_

_I don't mean to criticize you_

_No_

_You just need to understand_

_It's not over_

_Simply changing_

_And no one, is to blame_

_Just believe in_

_What you're feelin'_

'_Cause nothing stays to same_

_No don't fight it_

_Don't deny it_

_You'll find yourself again_

_Just believe in_

_What you're feelin'_

'_Cause nothing stays the same_

_Everything must change_

_Are we so different after all_

_Everything must change_

_It's not over_

_Simply changing_

_And no one, is to blame_

_Just believe in_

_What you're feelin'_

'_Cause nothing, stays the same_

_No don't fight it_

_Don't deny it_

_You'll find yourself again_

_Just believe in_

_What you're feelin'_

'_Cause nothing, stays the same_

_It's not over_

_Simply changing_

_No don't fight it_

_Don't deny it_

_Everything must change_

Yasmin remembered and wrote down everything she'd just sang. It was a brilliant song. She even liked the title: _Everything Must Change_. It was fantastic. She put her guitar down and went downstairs to the kitchen. Melanie was on the phone, ordering Chinese this time. She just simply grabbed a bottle of water, and went into the living room. As soon as she sat down, the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Yasmin?" Melanie called from the kitchen. "Sure!" Yasmin called back. She opened the door and saw Ying and Nancy standing there. "Hi." she greeted. "Hey sport," Nancy greeted. "Where's Mel?" "Kitchen." Yasmin answered, letting them in. "Thanks." Ying said. Yasmin closed the door and followed them into the kitchen. "More work?" Melanie asked, hanging up the phone. "No," Nancy answered. "Your fans on DenDen seem to have an idea." "I love DenDen," Yasmin said. "I'm actually a member of the site." "Cool," Nancy said. "Then you'll love the fans idea too." "What's the idea?" Melanie asked. Ying pulled her laptop out from its case and answered, "They think that the Hard Rock Café show could be recorded for DVD. Mark and one of the members of DenDen, Tamir, want to organize the whole thing. You just basically have to show up." "They'd be recording the show for charity, for free." Nancy added. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." Melanie said. Ying pulled up the DenDen site on her laptop and went to the Melanie C section. Soon, she pulled up the topic. Melanie read it over and said, "It's a really good idea." "See, Nancy," Ying said. "Told you she'd love it." "Whatever," Nancy said with a smile. "Anyway, the gig is on October 3rd. Will you be ready?" "You know I will." Melanie answered. "Cool," Nancy said. "It'll be fantastic. One last show before you cross over into motherhood." "One more gig." Melanie said. She smiled. "Okay," Ying said. "We're going over to Red Girl to get everything set up. See you both later." "Bye." Yasmin and Melanie said. Ying and Nancy left out and Yasmin said, "Yay, you're doing one more gig." "I know," Melanie said. "I'm kind of excited too." "Cool," Yasmin said. "So am I." "Come on," Melanie said, standing up. "Let's set the table for our Chinese food that's coming." Yasmin nodded and helped Melanie set the table.

Chapter 8 done. Chapter 9 coming soon…..


	9. Back To School & The Video Shoot

**Chapter 9: Back To School & The Video Shoot**

**A week and a half later**

It had been a whole week and a half since that horrible day at Taunton and now everyone was coming back. The walls had been repainted and one of the hallways had been dedicated to all of the people who lost their lives on that day. Anyway, it was now Monday morning and Peyton and Yasmin were sitting in Journalism class, waiting for Jake to show up. He soon walked in and greeted them with a, "Good morning, ladies. How are you doing today?" "Good." Peyton answered. "I'm good," Yasmin answered. "I spent the weekend listening to songs in the studio with Melanie, and watching other people record stuff." "You didn't record anything?" Jake asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "I'm done. My new single comes out tomorrow, and my video shoot is Wednesday afternoon, as soon as Mel picks me up." "Cool," Peyton said. "Do you think we could come and watch?" "Maybe," Yasmin answered. "I'll ask." "Did you ever settle on a first single?" Peyton asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "My first single is Lost Without You." "Cool." Jake said. Cloe soon walked in and sat down. "Morning guys." she greeted. "Morning." the gang greeted back. "Yas," Cloe said. "When's the new song coming out?" "Out tomorrow." Yasmin answered. "Super cool." Cloe said. "Thank you." Yasmin said with a smile. Soon, Mr. Donovan came in and class began.

**Student Break**

"It would be so cool if we could see your video shoot Wednesday." Stuart said that afternoon outside during the student break. He was sitting outside at a picnic table with Cloe, Jake, Yasmin, and Peyton. "I'll ask Melanie this afternoon if it's okay," Yasmin said with a smile. "And I'm going to meet the director today too, so I can ask him as well." "Cool." Peyton said. Soon, Lynne came over and asked, "Anyone read the latest copy of _The Mail_?" "To be honest with you Lynne," Yasmin said. "I don't read that crap. That magazine has lied on me one too many times." "It lies on everybody." Cloe said. Lynne smiled and walked away. The gang finished their chat, then went to class.

**Wednesday Afternoon: Video Shoot**

Tuesday passed by in a blur, but Wednesday wasn't going by fast enough. At least that's what Yasmin thought during the school portion of the day. She had been so excited about her new video shoot, that she had barely paid any attention in any of her classes. She'd gotten the 'OK' from Melanie and the director, so Peyton, Jake, Cloe, and Stuart were gonna stand off to the side and watch her shoot the video. In the first scene, Yasmin would be sitting in a room, depressed, looking out the window. She'd be wearing a pair of jeans, a mint green V-neck sweater, and a pair of plaid-print green Converse. Right now, she was in the hair and make-trailer, getting her make up touched up. She was already in the outfit, and she even had on a long, silver necklace. Soon, she came into the building they were shooting in and said, "I'm ready. Let's get this started." "Sit right there." the director said, pointing to the window seat. Yasmin went over and sat down. Her hair stylist came around and put some of her hair over her shoulder and then backed off. "Okay," said the director. "Cue lights, cue music, everyone ready?" "Yeah." everyone answered. "Action!" the director yelled. For the video, the song started out with the sound of a piano. Then, the real music started. Yasmin mouthed:

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_You might say, a little righteous and too proud_

_I just wanna find a way to compromise_

'_Cause I believe that we can work things out_

"Cut!" the director yelled. The music was shut off and the director said, "Great start, Yasmin. You know to turn right, to sing the next bit?" "Turn and stand up," Yasmin clarified. "I know, dude." The director smiled, nodded, and said, "Okay, everyone ready? Action!" Yasmin turned and started mouthing again:

_I thought I had all the answers_

_Never giving in_

_But baby since you've gone_

_I'll admit that I was wrong_

She stood up and continued mouthing:

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together_

_In the end you waved goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way (yeah)_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_Lost without you_

"Cut!" the director yelled. Everything was stopped and the director said, "Good job. Fantastic. I think we have to go outside for this next scene." "You have a permit to shoot in the streets right?" Yasmin asked. "Yes, I do," the director answered. "Go on and get your coat for the scene." Yasmin went to the dressing room and soon came out with her mint green coat on with a matching mint-green scarf. The cameras were ready to shoot her coming down the steps, mouthing the song. "Ready," said the director. "And, action!" Once again, the music started and Yasmin started walking down the steps of the building. She mouthed:

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

With the song still playing, Yasmin started walking down the street and continued to mouth:

_Oh my bed's so cold at night_

_And I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right_

_No I'm not too proud to say_

"Cut!" the director shouted. The music was stopped and so were the cameras. "Make-up touch up!" the director yelled. The make-up artist rushed over and gave Yasmin a quick touch up. "You look fabulous." she said. "Thanks." Yasmin said with a smile. "You're so awesome, Yasmin." Cloe said. Yasmin gave her a thumbs up and got back in front of the camera. "Keep walking," the director said. "Now, action!" The music started and Yasmin kept walking and mouthing:

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'd never be together_

_In the end you waved goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way (yeah)_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_Lost without you_

"Cut!" the director shouted. Everything and everyone stopped. This was one thing that Yasmin hated about video shoots: stopping every five seconds. "Get changed and then we'll get down to the sound stage and finish it up." "Gotcha." Yasmin said. She disappeared into the dressing trailer and soon came out dressed in a black denim mini skirt, a red spaghetti strap top, and a pair of black high-heel platform boots. The hair stylist came out and put her hair around her shoulders. "Ready to go?" Melanie asked. "Let's just get this over with," Yasmin said. "I'm tired." Melanie nodded and they got into the car. Peyton, Stuart, Cloe, and Jake. They headed on down to the sound stage.

"Okay," said the director once they got set up down at the sound stage. "You'll be singing into the old fashioned microphone. Got it?" Yasmin nodded and said to her friends, "You guys have to be really quiet. Got it?" "We got it, Yasmin." Jake said. She stepped to the 50's style microphone and the director yelled, "Action!" The music started and Yasmin mouthed:

_If I could only hold you know_

_And make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_Oh_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'd never be together_

_In the end you waved goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way (yeah)_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day, but all I find is_

_I'm lost without your love_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is, I'm lost without you_

_Oh_

_Lost without you_

The video ended with Yasmin walking off of the stage and the video fading out. "And cut!" the director shouted. Yasmin came over and she and Melanie looked over the footage. "I think we're done here." "So it's a wrap?" Yasmin asked. "Call it." the director said. "It's a wrap!" Yasmin shouted. She hugged her director tight. "Thanks." she said. Everyone clapped because they were glad that it was all over. "That was so amazing." Peyton said, giving her friend a hug. "The coolest thing ever." Stuart agreed. Jake and Cloe joined in the hug too, then Yasmin said, "I gotta get changed guys. Let me go." They all let go and Yasmin went out to the dressing trailer. She changed back into her regular clothes and came back inside. "I'm ready, Mel." "Let's go." Melanie said. Yasmin gave the director one last hug and they all left out.

Chapter 9 done. Chapter 10 coming soon……


	10. The Hard Rock Cafe Gig & Early Release

**Chapter 10: The Hard Rock Café Gig & Early Release**

**One Week Later : October 3****rd****, 2008**

It was now the night of Melanie C's Hard Rock Café gig and Yasmin was really excited. Melanie had given Yasmin extra backstage passes to give to her friends, but only Peyton, Stuart, and Jake could show. Cloe decided to stay home, but she thanked her for the offer. Anyway, Yasmin, Peyton, Jake, and Stuart were backstage in Melanie's dressing room, talking, as usual. Ying, Melanie's personal assistant, was also back there and so was Melanie's manager, Nancy. "Well," Ying said. "Mel, this will be your last gig before you cross over to mommy-hood. You excited?" Melanie shrugged and said, "I guess so. I'm kind of sad too, because this will be the last one, for a really long time, and I'm really, really gonna miss my fans." "But," Yasmin said, getting up and putting her arm around Mel. "On the flip side, it's time for you to slow down. I mean, come on, you've been going non-stop since Beautiful Intentions came out. Remember, you spent most of '05 doing promotion and touring, then practically all of '06 doing promotion and performing, then most of '07 with the This Time album and then the Spice Girls tour, and most of this year doing This Time promotion in Canada. It's seriously time for you to slow down." "But I can't slow down on you." Melanie said, looking down at her. "Yes you can," Yasmin said. "You totally can. I'll be fine. Lance can look after me, and Morgan. Ying can even watch me." "But Yasmin-" Melanie began. "Mel, listen to me," Yasmin interrupted, getting in front of Melanie and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Look at me and listen, you need to rest. Don't worry about me at the studio and stuff. If I need you to listen to something, I'll bring it home with me and you can listen to it there." "But what about picking you up from school?" Melanie asked, putting her arm around Yasmin to give her a hug. "Tyler," Yasmin answered. "Hello, my new driver." "Oh, yeah, that's right," Melanie said. "I forgot all about him." "Pregnant brain," Yasmin laughed. "My mom was the same way when she was pregnant with my little sister." Melanie laughed and said, "Thanks for the pep talk. Come on, we have a gig to do, kiddo." "Yeah!" Yasmin exclaimed. "Yasmin can be a mentor." Stuart joked. "Whatever," Yasmin said. "Come on." Yasmin and the gang went around to the balcony to watch the gig from over the stage. Soon, Melanie's fantastic band started playing the acoustic version of Beautiful Intentions. Melanie soon walked out and started singing. The last gig, had officially begun.

"_Stay a little longer, 'cause if I'm gone I can't make it right, in just one night." _Yasmin and Peyton sang along with Melanie. It was halfway through the gig now and Melanie was on her song, Don't Let Me Go, the duet with her guitarist, Greg. Yasmin and Peyton were singing along, while Jake and Stuart were just watching. "This is good." Jake said, loud enough for Yasmin to hear. "I know," Yasmin agreed, scooting a little closer to him. "It's amazing. Melanie is so cool. I love her to bits." Jake wrapped his arm around her waist. Yasmin looked up at him and smiled. They finished watching the gig, then went backstage to meet Melanie. When they got to the dressing room, the saw Ying and Nancy, but no Melanie. "Where's Mel?" Yasmin asked. "Bathroom." Ying answered. "Aah." Yasmin said. Melanie soon came and said, "You know what, I hate this whole, _'take-a-wee-fifty-million-times-a-day' _thing when you're pregnant. It gets annoying." Everyone laughed, even Melanie. They gathered up their things and went back to the hotel.

**3 Days Later**

It was now Monday, three days after the Hard Rock Café show, and Yasmin and Peyton were walking to their Journalism class that morning at Taunton. They walked in and sat down. "How much longer until the album gets out?" Peyton asked. "A couple months," Yasmin answered. "I guess. The album's almost finished." Yasmin's cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the mini LCD screen: _Lance (Manager)_. "Oh gosh," Yasmin said. "I'll be right back." She went up to the door and said, "Mr. Donovan, it's my manager. I have to take this." "Go ahead." Mr. Donovan said. Yasmin smiled and walked out into the hallway. She flipped open her phone, hit the button and answered, "Hello?" "I have some good news for you." Lance said. "What is it?" Yasmin asked. "The album can be out earlier," Lance answered. "The album can be out as early as tomorrow. We talked to some of the producers at Red Girl and they all agreed. So can I hit the okay to get your album out tomorrow?" "Have you talked to Melanie about this?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Lance answered. "She said to just scrap the other songs that you were planning on recording. She's on board with it too. What do ya say?" "I say, let's get my album out tomorrow," Yasmin answered. "The faster it's out, the faster I can get my promo started." "Okay," Lance said. "That's all I needed, was your okay. Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and put it in her pocket. She thanked Mr. Donovan once more and went inside. By now, both Jake and Cloe were at the table. "Who was that?" Peyton asked as Yasmin sat down. "Lance," Yasmin answered. "They pushed the album way up. It's coming out tomorrow. Melanie's on board with it and everything." "Awesome," Peyton said. "And it's completely finished?" "Completely finished," Yasmin said. "I'm so excited." Soon, Mr. Donovan came in and class started.

**Student Break**

It was that afternoon and it was time for the Student Break. Peyton, Stuart, Cloe, Jake, and Yasmin were sitting outside once again, at their picnic table. Yasmin's cell phone buzzed and she pulled it out. It was Melanie, so she flipped it open and answered, "Hello?" "Yasmin," Melanie said. "Did Lance call you about the album being released early?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I'm so psyched. It's so cool that-" "He's tricking you," Melanie interrupted. "You know how-" "Wait, whoa, whoa," Yasmin said. "Tricking me? He said that he called you about getting the album released early and that you were on board with it, and you were okay with scrapping the songs that hadn't been recorded yet." "He never called me," Melanie said. "I never said anything about your album getting released early, and I never said anything about you scrapping those songs that still needed to be recorded. Look, I'm on my way to the school to pick you up now so we can get down to Red Girl and straighten this out. Hopefully, it's not too late." "Shouldn't be," Yasmin said, standing up from the picnic table. "I'm heading to the main office now. Bye." "Bye." Melanie said. Yasmin snapped her phone shut and picked up her stuff. She clearly felt angry and betrayed. "Peyton," she said. "Tell Ms. McLarson that I had to leave early. Emergency." "Got it." Peyton said. "I'll call you later and give you the details." Yasmin said. She ran back inside to the main office. By the time she got there, Melanie was waiting. "I'm ready." she said. Melanie looked up and said, "Come on. Let's go." She got up and she and Yasmin headed to the Red Girl Records building.

Yasmin and Melanie went into the Red Girl building and went up to the front desk. Candy, one of the secretaries, turned around and said, "Hey you lot. What's up?" "Where's Lance?" Yasmin asked. "Up in conference room 5A," Candy answered. "Why? What's up?" "We'll explain later," Melanie said. "Thanks Candy." Candy just smiled and waved, watching Melanie and Yasmin head toward the elevator. After a few seconds, Melanie and Yasmin got off on the fifth floor and went to the conference room. Without knocking, Yasmin opened the door and said, "Lance, what's going on?" Lance looked up at Yasmin and asked, "What are you talking about?" "My album's not done yet," Yasmin answered, clearly getting angrier by the moment. "No one else said anything about my album being released earlier." "You never said anything to me about that," Melanie said. "The only way I heard about it is because Ying called me to ask if it was true. I never said to scrap those songs that hadn't been recorded yet because they were perfect for the album." Lance had been caught, and he looked guilty. "Now," Yasmin said. "Do you wanna tell me why you did it?" "Look," Lance said. "I just wanted my cut early. I guess I'm fired huh?" "Pretty much." Yasmin answered. Lance handed over his ID and security escorted him out. "Who's gonna be my manager now?" Yasmin asked. Just when Melanie was about to answer, they heard someone go, "Knock, knock, princess." Yasmin turned around and saw her former manager, Timmy, standing there. "Timmy," she said, hugging him. "What are you doing here?" "I deliver the fan mail here now," Timmy answered. "How have you been?" "Fine," Yasmin answered. "Be my manager again? Please?" "Sure kiddo," Timmy answered, hugging her again. "I'd love to be. We'll make sure the album is finished and that we have Melanie's consent before we release it." They laughed. "Well, since we're here," Melanie said. "Let's get down to the recording studio and get these songs recorded." They left out of the conference room and headed to the studio.

Chapter 10 done. Chapter 11 coming soon……


	11. A Proper Release & A Perfect Christmas

**Chapter 11: A Proper Release & A Perfect Christmas**

**2 Months Later: 19****th**** of December (Friday Night)**

"Now, it's time for the lady of the evening," said the announcer, Yasmin's producer, Manny. "Miss Yasmin Montes." Yasmin walked into her album release party with Jake on her arm, as her, 'date'. This would be the proper release of the album: _A New Sound. _Peyton and Stuart were already inside and were clapping and cheering along with other people. Melanie was at home, but Ying and Nancy were there to make sure Yasmin was safe. Yasmin was wearing a basic black halter knee-length dress and a pair of black high-heel sandals. She stepped up onto the stage, got the microphone, and said, "Thank you everyone for coming. I hope you enjoy the songs and you can get my album out of the stores soon." Everyone clapped again and Yasmin stepped down. The album opener was the dance track Yasmin had written with Peyton: _So Good_. It was an amazing opener and Yasmin loved it very much. She danced with Jake and they had lots of fun. She practically sang along to all of her songs that were played. Her favorite one, however, was a track called _Played_, which was amazing. _"I wanna be played, like a sweet guitar, played like a slow jam in the dark," _she sang along. _"You gotta find the groove, you know what to do, to get to me. I wanna be played, like a violin, make the strings talk with your finger tips. Never go too fast, gotta understand, the way I need to be played." _Finally, the party was over around eleven. Yasmin, Ying, and Nancy got into the chauffer driven Lexus and went back to Melanie's house.

"The whole party was awesome, Mel," Ying said when they got back to Melanie's house that night. "Some producers from L.A. were there, and some celebrities from L.A. were there, it was just awesome. I wish you could've been there." They were sitting around the kitchen table, filling Melanie in on the album release party. "It was amazing," Yasmin said, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Emma managed to make it there too, which was really sweet." "That's cool," Melanie said. "So no problems right?" "None at all," Nancy said. "Yasmin's a really good kid." "Cool," Melanie said. "Now it's time for bed you guys. Me and Yasmin got some shopping to do tomorrow." Yasmin already headed toward the stairs. "Goodnight!" she called behind her. "Night!" the gang called. Yasmin went up to her room and went to bed.

**Monday Morning: Study Hall**

It was now Monday morning and it was time for everyone's second class of the day. Yasmin and Peyton's class was Study Hall, so they were in the library, studying for a history exam they were taking before getting out of school for Christmas. Even though the exam was a week away, they were starting their studying now. Anyway, Yasmin would be going home for Christmas and taking Peyton with her to meet her family. They both had their plane tickets ready and were really excited. "Are you excited to meet my people?" Yasmin asked. "Totally excited," Peyton answered. "I can't wait to meet your family." She and Yasmin had become best friends, almost like sisters. They even linked arms if they went to a shop together or something. "Okay," Peyton said, getting bored with their studying. "I'm bored. I need a book." "Same here." Yasmin said. They got up and headed over to the book shelves. They both finally found books and checked them out. By the time they were done, the bell rang. They packed up their things and went to class.

**2 Weeks Later: London's Heathrow Airport**

It was now 4:00 PM on Tuesday, December 23rd and Yasmin was finally going home for Christmas. She'd missed her family and friends so much, so she was really excited now. She and Peyton were sitting in the lobby of Heathrow, waiting for them to call their flight. They were just sitting there, talking, when they heard a voice go, "Yasmin, Peyton!" They both turned around to see Cloe running towards them. "Hey Angel." Yasmin said. "Hey Cloe." Peyton said. "Hey guys," Cloe said, sitting down beside them. "I'm so psyched to go home." "So am I," Yasmin said. "Where are your parents?" "Coming." Cloe said. They all turned to see David and Sarah Smith coming towards them. "Hi." Yasmin and Peyton greeted. "Hi girls," Sarah greeted. "Ready for California?" "Totally ready." Yasmin said. "This will be my first time," Peyton said. "So I'm really excited." _"Flight 1322 from London to Los Angeles is now boarding. I repeat, flight 1322 from London to Los Angeles is now boarding." _said the flight announcer lady. Yasmin, Peyton, Cloe, and Cloe's parents all boarded the flight. Soon, it took off and they headed for California.

**10 Hours Later**

When the plane finally landed in Los Angeles, it was 6:00 PM. Yasmin, Peyton, Cloe, and Cloe's parents all got off the plane and walked into the airport. "Do you need us to take you home?" David asked Yasmin. "No thanks," Yasmin answered. "Me and Peyton are riding in the limo." Peyton looked at her and asked, "Seriously?" "I ride in style," Yasmin said. "Hello?! It's me we're talking to." Peyton laughed and said, "Come on, let's go." She and Yasmin waved and went outside to the limo. Her former driver, Mark, was waiting. "Mark!" Yasmin shouted. Mark's face lit up when he saw Yasmin. "Yasmin!" he exclaimed. They shared a hug and Yasmin, "I missed you so much. How've you been?" "Pretty good," Mark answered. "And yourself?" "I've been good." Yasmin answered. She linked arms with Peyton and said, "This is my best friend, Peyton. Peytster, this is my driver, Mark." "Nice to meet you." Peyton said, shaking Mark's hand. "Nice to meet you too." Mark said with a smile. Yasmin and Peyton put their things in the trunk of the car and got in. Mark pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Stilesville.

It was about 8:15 PM when Yasmin and Peyton finally arrived at Yasmin's house. They got out and got their things out of the car. They waved at Mark and went up to the front door. "Your house is so big." Peyton said, looking up. "I know, girl," Yasmin said, pulling out her key. "Ready?" Peyton nodded. Yasmin unlocked the door, opened it, and announced, "I'm home!" Elena came running from the kitchen and right up to Yasmin. "Oh my goodness," she said, hugging her daughter as tight as she could. "I'm so glad to see you, baby. I missed you so much. It's been way too quiet here without you." She let go and Yasmin saw that she was about to break down. "Don't cry, mommy," Yasmin said. "Anyway, this is my friend Peyton. Peyton, this is my mom, Elena." "Hi." Peyton greeted. "Hello, sweetheart," Elena greeted. "It's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Peyton said with a smile. "Emily, Joey," Elena called. "Yasmin's here!" It wasn't long before Yasmin saw a little familiar figure come running to her. It was her little sister, Emily. "Yasmin!" Emily exclaimed, hugging her sister tight. "Hey kid," Yasmin said, hugging her. "Miss me?" "Yeah!" Emily exclaimed. Joey came from the kitchen along with his daughters, Megan and Selene. Yasmin hugged them all and introduced Peyton. Soon, she and Peyton went upstairs. "Here's my room." Yasmin said, opening the door. They stepped inside and Peyton said, "Wow, this is fabulous!" Yasmin put her stuff down on the bed and went over to her closet. "Over here, is my, closet!" she exclaimed. She opened it up and Peyton said, "Whoa, it's like a whole other room. It's awesome." She put her stuff on the bed, then looked around the huge walk in closet. Yasmin still had clothes and shoes in there, all organized by brand and color. Dolce and Gabanna was in one place, Vera Wang in another. It was all fabulous. "So, many, handbags." Peyton said. "You know it," Yasmin said. "I have Chanel, Baby Phat, Pastry, you name it." "Pastry?" Peyton asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "It's a brand by Angela and Vanessa Simmons. They're Rev. Run's daughters." Peyton had a blank stare on her face. "Never mind," Yasmin said. "Anyway, they have shoes to." She held up one of her Pastry sneakers. "Oh my Gosh," Peyton said. "So cute." Yasmin led Peyton farther inside and over to a case filled with awards. "This is my award case," Yasmin explained. "Awards from school and award shows." She opened one of the doors and said, "See, this is from the BRIT Awards earlier this year. I beat out Girls Aloud with my song, _Find A Way. _"I love that song," Peyton said, then she started singing: _"You better, find a way, to mend my broken heart, find a way, to give us a new start, find a way, you better, find a way." _"Nice," Yasmin said. "Anyways, this one is from the American Music Awards last year. Bratz got the award for Best Single for the song, One Of A Kind. That was like, the highlight of our night." She closed the case and they walked out of the closet. Yasmin shut the door and said, "So, wanna go meet my friends." "Sure," Peyton answered. "Won't your mum have to take us though?" "Peytster, Peytster, Peytster," Yasmin said. "Always the kidder. I have my license." She pulled out her wallet, opened it up, and showed Peyton her license. "Oh my gosh," Peyton said. "I don't even know how to drive yet." "Maybe Mel can teach you," Yasmin said. "She's helping me get the hang of driving on the other side of the road. See, because I'm from America, we drive on the opposite side that you guys do, so I only know how to drive here. I'm not too familiar with it in England. Now, excuse me while I change." She went into the closet, closed the door, and soon emerged dressed in jeans, a white and green long-sleeved striped V-neck shirt under a green sweater vest, and a pair of dark blue jeans tucked inside a pair of dark green high-heel lace-up boots. She picked up her dark green tote bag that had _Love & Peace _printed across it and looked in the mirror. "Wow," Peyton said. "Let me change." She went into the closet and soon came out with a black long-sleeved t-shirt that had the American flag on it and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans tucked inside a pair of black platform wedged boots. "Ready?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah." Peyton answered, picking up her black and pink tote bag with Stars all over it. Yasmin grabbed her keys and she and Peyton went downstairs. Elena saw them and asked, "Where are you guys off to?" "Going to see the girls," Yasmin answered. "Be right back." "Bye." Elena said. Yasmin and Peyton smiled and walked out, closing the door behind them. Yasmin went over to the garage and hit the button on her keychain remote. The door opened and she saw her car, her silver, Mercedes Benz. "Oh how I missed this car so." she said, heading over to the driver's side. Peyton jumped in the passenger's seat and they closed the door. Yasmin started the engine, backed out of the garage, and headed off.

"They'll be super psyched to meet you." Yasmin said as she and Peyton pulled up in Jade's driveway. She shut off the engine and they got out of the car. Yasmin went up to the door, rang the doorbell, and after a few seconds, Jade opened the door. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Yasmin!" She threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her as tight as she could. "Oh my God," she said, about to cry. "It's been too long. How have you been?" "Fine," Yasmin answered as they let go. "And yourself?" "I've been good," Jade answered. "Come in. You and, Peyton right?" "Yeah," Peyton answered. "You're Jade, right?" "Yeah," Jade answered. "Nice to meet you. Cloe's already told us a lot about you." "It's nice to meet you too." Peyton said. She and Yasmin stepped inside and Jade closed the door. They followed Jade to the living room and saw Sasha. "Sasha!" Yasmin exclaimed. Sasha looked up and said, "Oh my God, Yasmin!" She jumped up and hugged her friend tight. "Hey," Yasmin said, returning the hug. "How have you been?" "Forget about me," Sasha said as they let go. "How have _you _been?" "I've been pretty good," Yasmin answered. "Really busy and I've been helping Melanie with everything." She put her arm around Peyton's shoulders and said, "This is my friend, Peyton. Peyton, this is Sasha." "It's so nice to meet you." Sasha said, shaking Peyton's hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Peyton said with a smile. They let go of each other's hand and Jade said, "So, what's it like, working with Mel?" "It's awesome," Yasmin answered. "She's really cool to work with and hang out with. I need to call her anyways." "But it's like four in the morning there." Sasha said. "Mel hasn't been getting much sleep," Yasmin said, pulling out her cell phone. "The baby's starting to kick a lot and keep her up." She scrolled through her contacts, highlighted Melanie's name, and pressed send. After a few seconds, Melanie answered with a, "Hello?" "Hey Mel," Yasmin greeted. "Did I wake you up?" "No," Melanie answered. "I've been up since almost four. I see you made it safe." "My phone call to you says so." Yasmin said. "That, and the press pictures of you and Peyton walking through LAX." Melanie said. "That works too," Yasmin said. "Anyway, I just called to tell you that I made it." "Okay, sweetie," Melanie said. "Thanks for calling, so now I'm not worried. Love you lots." "Love you too," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Melanie said. Yasmin snapped her phone shut and put it in her pocket. "She wasn't sleeping?" Sasha asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "She said that she knew that I was here, because of the pictures the paps got at LAX." "Oh wow," Peyton said. "Your life is really not sacred." "Not at all." Yasmin said, nodding her head in agreement. Soon, Cloe walked into the room and said, "Hey guys." "Hey." Peyton and Yasmin greeted. Soon, Yasmin's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a new text message from Jake. The text read:

_From: Jake_

_Are you there yet?_

_*J.K.I.*_

"New text?" Jade asked. Yasmin nodded. "From who?" Sasha asked. "Jake." Yasmin answered. She started replying. Her reply read:

_To: Jake_

_Yeah…I'm in California now. Just got here about two hours ago. Isn't it like, after 4 a.m. there?_

_*ThePrettyPrincess*_

After a few seconds. Jake replied. His reply read:

_From: Jake_

_Glad you're there safely. Yeah, it is after 4 in the morning here, but I had to make sure you got there safely. I'd probably die if something happened to u. Well, now I can't sleep lol……_

_*J.K.I.*_

'_I'd probably die if something happened to u.' _Those words were running through Yasmin's head. Did Jake really care that much about her? Was he that in love with her? The most important question, however, was…Did she love him back? "You guys," she said. "I'll be right back. Going out for air." She turned and headed outside. "Is she okay, Peyton?" Jade asked. "I don't know," Peyton answered. "She never acts like that. I think…." She trailed off and went outside behind Yasmin. When she got there, Yasmin was on the phone. "Jake, I need to know something." Yasmin said, pressing the phone closer to her ear. "What is it?" Jake asked. "Do you care that much about me?" Yasmin asked. "What are you talking about?" Jake asked. Yasmin brushed her hair away from her face and answered, "I'm talking about what you said in that text: _'I'd probably die if something happened to you.' _I need to know, do you care that much?" "Yeah, I do," Jake finally answered. "Alright, I do care. Do you know, that you're the first girl that's actually talked to me for more than a day? You're the first girl who hasn't called me a loser, the first girl who's actually liked me for me. You're the first girl who's actually been my real friend." "What about Peyton?" Yasmin asked. "Peyton hadn't always been at Taunton," Jake explained. "This is her first year too." "But you guys just bonded so instantly, I just thought that she'd always been there." Yasmin said. "She hasn't," Jake said. "Look, the thing is, I really like you, I've liked you since I showed you around Taunton at that orientation thing for new students. But, I think I'm wasting my time, because there's no way that someone like you would date someone like me." Before Yasmin could say anything else, she heard the line click. She looked and Jake had hung up. "Oh my God." she said. "I heard it all," Peyton said. "Sorry." She reached over and wrapped her arms around Yasmin. "So all this time," Yasmin said. "Jake's had feelings for me, but he didn't think that I'd date him." "Maybe he thought that because you're famous and he's not." Peyton said. "And that's exactly what my problem is," Yasmin said, getting annoyed by that stereotype stuff. "Peyton, everybody thinks that I'm different just because I'm famous. I'm still me, but that's not what they see. They see me as a product, someone who's not real. Jake doesn't think I'd date him because he thinks that I date only famous people, and he's not famous. That's so stereotypical, and annoying." Peyton didn't know what to say, because she really couldn't relate with that. She was just a regular girl, who never go photographed doing anything. Yasmin, however, could never lead a normal life. Everywhere she went, she got photographed. Whether it be going to a random shop, or just going to grab a bite to eat, she got photographed. Stories were always in the press about her, and she had to put up with it everyday, but Peyton didn't. "Wow," Peyton said. "I didn't know you felt that way." "I just want to be normal like you," Yasmin said. "Do you know how annoyed Melanie and I got when pictures of us going shopping were on the internet? Do you know how annoyed I was when the press put my split from Bratz all over the place? Do you know how annoyed I was when the press started speculating that I'd quit Bratz? Do you know how annoying it is for the press to get all up into your family's business? The most annoying thing about being famous is when you have to ask for privacy, just because the press will get into your business. It's so stupid!" She took a deep breath and said, "I feel better now. Let's go inside." Peyton smiled and said, "Wait, Yasmin, I don't think you're different." Yasmin stopped and asked, "You don't?" "No," Peyton answered. "I really don't. See, you do things that normal people do, like play soccer and shop and grab bites to eat with friends and go to cinemas, normal stuff. I don't see you as a famous person, I see you as just, Yasmin." "But reality is, I'm famous," Yasmin said. "And I'm not normal." "Well," Peyton said, linking arms and heading inside with her. "You're normal to me. Since you do normal things, that makes you normal to me. Now stop getting so angry over this stereotypical stuff." Yasmin smiled and hugged Peyton. "Thanks, Peyton." she said. "No problem," Peyton said. "Now come on." They went back inside and went into the living room. "Everything okay?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Peyton answered. "We just had a minor issue." "I just had a mini breakdown." Yasmin joked. The girls laughed and Sasha said, "Well, you're all well and happy now. So tell us about England." They all sat down in the living room and started talking.

**2 Days Later**

Yasmin awoke to her cell phone ringing on Christmas morning. Peyton was in the floor on the air mattress, sleeping away. Yasmin opened her eyes, reached over, and flipped open her phone. She hit the button and answered, "Hello?" "Hi, dear," said a voice. "Were you still sleeping?" It took a minute, but Yasmin soon recognized the voice as Melanie's. "Oh, hey Mel," Yasmin said, sitting up. "I'm up now." She glanced over at her calendar and said, "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas to you too," Melanie said. "The day's like half over here." "What time is it over there?" Yasmin asked. "Three in the afternoon." Melanie answered. "Seriously?!" Yasmin exclaimed. She looked at her digital clock which said _10:01 A.M. _She took one of her pillows and dropped it down onto Peyton's head, which woke her up. "What'd you do that for?" she asked. "Mel, I'll call you back." Yasmin said. "Okay." Melanie said. Yasmin snapped her phone shut and said, "Get up girl. It's Christmas." "Whoa," Peyton said. "What time is it?" Before Yasmin could answer, Elena opened the door and said, "Get up girls. It's Christmas." Yasmin and Peyton got up and ran downstairs. Emily, Selene, Megan, and Joey were already up and had opened their gifts. "Merry Christmas you two." Megan said. "Merry Christmas." Peyton and Yasmin said together. Elena grabbed two gifts from underneath the Christmas tree and said, "One for Yasmin, and one for Peyton." "Thanks." Peyton and Yasmin said together. They took the gifts and tore them open. Yasmin's gift was a Twilight t-shirt that said: _Team Jacob! Viva Jacob Black! _Peyton's gift was a Twilight t-shirt that said: _Team Jacob Forever! _They both hugged Elena and said, "Thank you." Yasmin's cell phone rang, so she pulled it out and answered, "Hello?" "Hey," said a voice. "Merry Christmas." Yasmin instantly recognized the voice as Jake's. "Hey Jake," Yasmin said. "Merry Christmas to you too." She started smiling. Peyton looked at her and mouthed, 'Jake?' Yasmin nodded and pressed the phone to her ear. "So guess what was number one on the 106.2 Heart FM countdown." Jake was saying now. "What?" Yasmin asked, expecting it to be Girls Aloud or an old Spice Girls song, like Goodbye or 2 Become 1. "Lost Without You," Jake answered. "You're song. They also announced that your album was number one in England today." "What?!" Yasmin exclaimed, causing her family and Peyton to look at her. "Yeah," Jake said. "Total congrats. You're number one!" Yasmin was in total shock. She was number one, in England! England, the hardest place to crack for her! She was so happy! "Jake, I'll call you back," she said. "I gotta call Mel, fast!" "Okay," Jake said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She pushed the End button, then scrolled through her contacts, almost skipping over Melanie's name. She highlighted Melanie's name and pressed Send. After a few seconds, Melanie answered with a, "Hello?" "Mel," Yasmin said. "Oh my God, guess what." "What hon?" Melanie asked. "I'm number one," Yasmin exclaimed, about to flip out. "I'm number one over there!" "I just heard on Heart," Melanie said. "I was actually just about to call you and tell you." "That's so cool," Yasmin said. "Do you how hard England is to crack, because you have to deal with all the tabloids and stuff trying to bring you down? Don't you know?" "Trust me, Yasmin," Melanie said, laughing. "I know how hard it is. Now go on and enjoy your Christmas, and I'll talk to you later." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Melanie said. Yasmin snapped her phone shut and said, "Peyton, I did it! I finally cracked England." "That's fantastic!" Peyton exclaimed, hugging her friend. "It's about time," Elena said. "You've been complaining about that for months." "I know," Yasmin said, standing up. "Mom, it's so awesome!" "Well I'm glad that you finally did it," Elena said. "No more complaining about being number one in England, in your phone calls." Yasmin laughed and said, "Me and Peyton are going to Sasha's. Ready Peytster?" "Totally," Peyton said. "Let's get showered and go." The girls went back to Yasmin's room, grabbed their towels and stuff, and went to the bathrooms. Yasmin took the one downstairs while Peyton took the one upstairs. After getting dressed, the girls grabbed their handbags, Yasmin grabbed her keys, and they headed out.

Chapter 11 done. Chapter 12 coming soon……..


	12. The New Arrival

**Chapter 12: The New Arrival**

**2 Months Later: 21st**** of February **

"Okay, mom," Yasmin said to her mom over the phone. "Bye." She hung up the phone and skipped into the living room. Yasmin had been back in England since the 2nd of January, and now, she had gigs lined up. In fact, she had a gig the following day, so she had been rehearsing most of the week. Today, however, she was sitting around the house with Melanie, since she didn't really wanna leave her there alone. Tom was upstairs, packing Melanie's overnight bag since the baby would be here any day now. "Mel," Yasmin said as she walked into the living room. "Are you super psyched?!" Melanie looked up at her and said, "I'm psyched, but also nervous." "Don't be scared, Mel," Yasmin said. "You'll be fine. They'll dope you up on like, a million drugs." Melanie looked at her and said, "Oh great, so I'm basically gonna be high." Yasmin laughed and said, "Okay, not really. I think that dope you up thing only works with a C-Section. If you have a normal, natural birth, then you'll be in lots of pain." Melanie put her head back and took a deep breath. "You're really not helping." she said. "Sorry," Yasmin said. "I'm not really good at calming people down. My bad." "No big deal." Melanie chuckled, rubbing her tummy. Tom came back downstairs and said, "Bag's all packed." "Thanks." Melanie said. "Anything I can do?" Yasmin asked. "Not at the moment," Melanie answered. "You can just stay here and talk to me." "Now _that_ is something I can deal with." Yasmin said, picking up the latest copy of teenVOGUE UK. "Oh my gosh," she said, looking at the cover. "I love this cover. And you wanna know why, Mel?" "Why, dear?" Melanie asked, looking at her. "Because Taylor Lautner is on the front," Yasmin said, looking at the cover. "He's so cute. He's gorgeous, man!" Melanie just looked at her and laughed. "I'm an adult, okay," she said. "He's not that cute to me. I could actually care less." Yasmin gasped and said, "Never talk bad about him." Melanie laughed and said, "Stop making me laugh before you send me into labor." Yasmin laughed and said, "Sorry. Okay." She started flipping through the magazine and when she was halfway through, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked on the mini LCD screen: _Timmy (manager)_. She flipped it open and answered it with a, "Hello?" "Hey kiddo," Timmy said. "I need you and the band for rehearsal." "Today?" Yasmin asked, glancing over at Mel, who was too into the TV. "Yes today, kiddo," Timmy answered. "In case you forgot, you have a gig tomorrow. Did you forget Party In The Park Winter Festival?" Yasmin scoffed and said, "Okay, see ya in a few." "That's my girl," Timmy said. "See ya." Yasmin snapped her phone shut and said, "Mel, I gotta go do rehearsal." "Okay dear," Melanie said. "See ya later on." Yasmin grabbed her keys, which were to the car that Melanie had given her for her birthday. It was a silver BMW convertible. She grabbed her handbag, said bye to Melanie and Tom, then left out.

"_How, do I put into words, that one thing is for sure, you're the one I'm here for," _Yasmin sang in the rehearsal studio with her band. _"I, I come running to you, nothing I wouldn't do, I would never desert you, hurt you, I want you to know." _They were in a rehearsal studio in downtown London, rehearsing the songs for the festival. Right now, they were on _I Will_, one of Yasmin's favorites. She still had her same old band, they'd just came over to England with her. Anyway, she kept singing:

_Who's gonna be there_

_Standing by your side forever_

_And who's gonna help you_

_When you can't keep it all together_

_And who's gonna promise that they'll never leave you all alone_

_I will, I will, I will_

_For you_

_Try_

_When the night feels too long_

_When all your hope is gone_

_I'll show you how to carry on_

_Oh, 'cause now_

_In your eyes I can see_

_Everything you can be_

_If you're lost I will find you, remind you_

_Don't ya know_

_Who's gonna be there_

_Standing by your side forever_

_And who's gonna help you_

_When you can't keep it all together_

_And who's gonna promise that they'll never leave you all alone_

_I will, I will, I will_

_So what I'd believe_

_I'd risk, everything_

_You know I believe in you_

_When you're willing to fight_

_You should know deep inside_

_It's the right thing to do_

_It's a chance I should take_

_It's a bond that won't break_

_Love is the one thing_

_That never, ever ends_

_Who's gonna be there_

_Standing by your side forever_

_And who's gonna help you_

_When you can't keep it all together_

_And who's gonna promise that they'll never leave you all alone_

_I will, I will, I will_

_For you, I will_

_Who's gonna be there_

_Standing by your side forever_

_(I'm gonna be there)_

_And who's gonna help you_

_When you can't keep it all together_

_And who's gonna promise _

_That they'll never leave you all alone _

_I will, I will, I will_

_For you, I will_

_I will_

The song ended and Yasmin asked, "Good enough, Timmy?" "It was great," Timmy said. "Okay, one more song and we're done." Yasmin was tired now, because they'd been rehearsing for like, a whole two hours. She sighed and the band started playing the song, _Turn Around. _Yasmin sang that then gathered up her stuff. "See ya tomorrow afternoon." "Later kiddo." Timmy said. Yasmin smiled and left out. She went outside, got into her car, and headed back to the house.

"I'm back!" Yasmin announced as she walked into the house. "I'm in here, Yasmin!" Melanie called. Yasmin went into the kitchen and said, "Hey Mel. What's up?" "Nothing," Melanie answered. "Just super pregnant. What's up with you?" Yasmin laughed and said, "Good one." Melanie laughed and asked, "How was rehearsal?" "It was actually better than I'd expected," Yasmin answered, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting at the table. "It was really good fun." "That's good." Melanie said, smiling. "Where's Tom?" Yasmin asked. "Went to get some stuff from the Organic Store." "Seriously?" Yasmin asked. Melanie nodded. "Organic freaks." she joked. "We love you too." Melanie laughed. Yasmin smiled and stood up. "I'm going upstairs to call Peyton. Bye." Melanie waved. Yasmin gave her a quick hug and went upstairs. She called Peyton and they talked for a while. After talking to a few more people, and going back downstairs to eat some Organic chips with Melanie and Tom, she finally went back upstairs and went to bed.

**The Next Afternoon: February 22****nd**

**3:45 PM**

It was a quarter to four the next afternoon and Yasmin had been busy all day. She had been gone since around nine that morning, doing several sound checks and talking to the press. Right now, since the festival would be starting in fifteen minutes, Yasmin was standing backstage with Peyton, Stuart, Jake, and Cloe. She had on a short-sleeved black t-shirt with the British flag on it under a dark blue denim jacket, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black high-heel boots. Her make-up was fantastic and her hair was totally straight and gorgeous. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said, turning to her friends. "I'm so nervous. I've never done a London festival by myself, ever!" "Calm down," Cloe said. "You'll be fine." "Totally fine," Peyton agreed. "Just make sure you breathe." Yasmin laughed and said, "Thanks." The gang hugged her. Jake knew he had to tell Yasmin how he really felt now, so he pulled her over to the side and said, "Yasmin, I really have something to tell you." "What's up?" Yasmin asked. Before Jake could answer, the sound of Yasmin's cell phone interrupted. "Sorry," Yasmin said. "Hold on." She opened it up and answered, "Hello?" "Yasmin," said Tom. "It's Tom. Where are you?" "Backstage at the festival," Yasmin answered. "Why? What's wrong?" "Melanie's in labor!" Tom exclaimed. "Oh my God," Yasmin said. "I'll meet you at the hospital." She snapped her phone shut and said, "Guys, I need you to do me the biggest favor ever." "Why, what's going on?" Peyton asked. "Mel's in labor so I have to go to the hospital, now, what I need you to do, is keep my posted on the festival and pray that make it back in time for my performance." "Gotcha." Cloe said. "Thanks," Yasmin said. "Jake, tell me when I get back. Jake nodded and said, "You got it." Yasmin gave her ear monitors back to the sound guy and ran to her trailer. She grabbed her keys and went out to her car. She quickly got in and sped off to the Portland Hospital.

When Yasmin got to the hospital, it was 4:00. The festival was starting now, however, Yasmin's mind wasn't on that. Her mind was on Melanie. She got out of her car and ran inside. When she got inside, she saw Melanie's brother Paul, and her mother, Joan. "Paul, Joan," she said. "Is Melanie okay?" "She's fine, sweetheart," Joan answered as Yasmin sat down beside her. "She's just in lots of pain and pushing, but she's okay." Yasmin sighed and Paul said, "Wait, I thought you were doing a festival today." "I'm supposed to be," Yasmin said. "But I came here. I told my friends to keep me posted on the performances and pray that I can make it back." "I really hope you do, hon." Joan said. Yasmin smiled and said, "I hope I do too." Finally, at around 4:10, Tom walked out and said, "We have a daughter." "Whoo!" Yasmin exclaimed. "Awesome," Paul said. "Can we see her?" "They're moving her now," Tom answered. "So in a few minutes." Sure enough, after about another ten minutes, they were allowed to see Melanie. When they walked in, Melanie's face lit up. "Oh my God," Yasmin said. "It's little, pink, and squirmy, but cute." Melanie laughed and said, "I thought you were doing the festival." "I'm supposed to be," Yasmin said. "Praying that I can beat the London traffic and make it back." Melanie laughed and said, "Wow." "Anyway," Yasmin said. "What'd you name the baby?" "Scarlet." Melanie answered, looking down at her new daughter. They talked for a while, but at 4:40, Yasmin's phone rang. She went into the corner and answered with a, "Hello?" "You better get back here fast," Jake said. "You're on in fifteen minutes!" "Okay, I'm coming." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and said, "Mel, I gotta go. I'm on in fifteen minutes!" "Go, go, go!" Melanie exclaimed. Yasmin smiled and waved. "Love you." she said on the way out. "Love you too." Melanie said. Yasmin pushed the button for the elevator, but since it was taking so long, she went to the stairs and ran down them as fast as she could in her heels. She finally made it to the lobby and ran outside to her car. She got in and headed off.

It was now 4:45 and Yasmin was stuck in London traffic. This was the one thing that she'd hoped wouldn't happen. Her cell phone soon rang and she quickly answered with a, "Hello?" "Hey," Jake said. "They delayed your performance because of some technical difficulties with the cameras that are taping the show. You're now on for five-fifteen." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Well that bad thing here is, I'm stuck in traffic." "I really hope you make it back." Jake said. "Me too," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Jake said. Yasmin snapped her phone shut and threw it down into her cup holder. She gripped the steering wheel as tight as possible, ready to get out of this traffic. Five minutes passed by, then ten. They seemed to be making very little progress. Finally, at five, traffic moved a little faster. Before long, at 5:05, Yasmin was pulling into the parking lot of the Party In The Park Winter Show. She quickly parked, got out, and locked up her car. She managed to get around to the back as fast as she could. By now, she was on in one minute. "You made it." Peyton said. "I know." Yasmin said, nodding. She quickly got her monitors on and grabbed her microphone. "Now," said the announcer dude. "Please welcome, Yasmin Montes!" Yasmin ran out onto the stage and the crowd went wild. The music started to her song, _Everytime We Touch_. She started singing:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch, in my dreams_

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_(Music)_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears, that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been, through them all_

_You make me rise, when I fall_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_(Music)_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

The song ended and the crowd was going crazy. "Party In The Park," Yasmin said into the microphone. "You ready to rock?!" The crowd started screaming. "Here we go." Yasmin said. The music started to _Nobody's Home._ Yasmin sang:

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it, everyday_

_I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make, the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong, now_

_Too many, too many, problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look inside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong, now_

_Too many, too many, problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry here eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_Yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry here eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside_

_Lost inside_

_Oh, oh_

_She's lost inside_

_Lost inside_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh_

That song ended and once again, the crowd went nuts. Now, it was time for her last song of the three-song set. "Now," she said into the microphone. "We're gonna slow it down just a bit. Ready?" The crowd went nuts. The band started playing her song, _Fly_. She sang:

_Any moment_

_Everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute_

_All the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling _

_Can you feel it in your soul_

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can, shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something_

_When there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling_

_Can you feel it in your soul_

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can, shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just wanna run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Any moment_

_Everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute_

_All the world can wait_

_Let go of yesterday_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can, shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Time to, fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_Any moment_

_Everything can change…_

The song ended and Yasmin waved to the crowd. "Enjoy the rest of the festival." she said. She waved one more time, blew a kiss, and went backstage. "That was awesome!" Stuart exclaimed. "Amazing, girl," Cloe said. "Now I totally see why every said you had the strongest voice." They all hugged Yasmin. Jake stood over to the side, so Yasmin walked up to him. "So what was it that you had to tell me earlier?" she asked. "It was nothing." Jake said. Yasmin saw right through that. "Come on, dude," she said, playfully punching him on the arm. "Tell me." "Okay," Jake said. "Although, I think you already know this, but, I really like you Yasmin, and I'd really like to be with you." Yasmin did know that Jake liked her, but after what he'd said on the phone to her when she was in America, she thought that he didn't wanna be with her. "Be with me?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Jake said. "Listen, I was stupid for what I said on the phone. It was stereotypical. You're amazing, Yasmin." "I think you're amazing too." Yasmin said. With that, and not in a surprise attack now, Jake softly kissed Yasmin. Yasmin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They parted and looked at each other. "I love you." Jake said. "I love you too." Yasmin said. She hugged him tight and turned to the others. "Now I'm all alone." Cloe joked. They all laughed and Yasmin said, "Come on, let's go around and watch the rest of the festival. The gang went around and up to the VIP section to watch the festival. Jake stood behind Yasmin and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yasmin covered his arms with hers. The new, happy couple watched the rest of the festival, glad they'd found one another.

**4 Months Later**

**June 10****th****: Last Day of School**

It was the last day of school at Taunton Prep and every, single student was watching the clock. Today was an early out day, so everyone was being dismissed after the Student Break. Today was also a day where students could wear whatever they wanted, as long as it complied with the dress code. Anyway, outside, Yasmin, Jake, Peyton, Stuart, Cloe, and their new friend, Justin, were sitting outside. "I'm so ready for the summer." Peyton said, sitting on the picnic table. "So am I," Stuart agreed. "What are you doing this summer, Yasmin?" "I'm going home for the summer," Yasmin said, sitting in Jake's lap. "And Jake's going with me." "That's right," Jake said, wrapping his arm around Yasmin's waist. "I can't wait to meet your parents." "They'll love you." Yasmin said. "I hope so." Jake said. Yasmin smiled and kissed him. After they parted, she asked Stuart, "What are you and Peyton doing this summer, Stuart?" "We're doing lots of stuff," Stuart answered, wrapping his arm around Peyton. "But the thing I'm really excited about is our trip to Barbados with my parents. I can't wait." "Neither can I." Peyton said. Stuart kissed her softly. "What are you and Cloe doing this summer, Justin?" Jake asked Justin. "We're going to Portugal," Justin answered. "A great summer in Portugal, just lounging around." "That's right." Cloe said. She smiled and kissed him softly. Soon, the final bell rang and the head mistress said, "Students of Taunton Prep, you are now dismissed. Have a fantastic summer." All of the students at Taunton practically ran outside. "Oh my God," Yasmin said. "Can you believe it Jake? My first year at Taunton, over!" "You made it through." Jake said, putting his arm around her. "I know," Yasmin said. "It's amazing. I also met the greatest guy in the world." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "And I met the greatest girl ever." Jake said. He kissed her forehead and they got into his car. "Where to?" Jake asked, even though he was driving. "Wherever," Yasmin said. "Let's just go." She signaled Peyton and Stuart, and Cloe and Justin to follow them in their cars. The gang went wherever they wanted, glad that a year at Taunton was over.

**The End**

Chapter 12 done…….


End file.
